Collide
by drowning in technicolor dreams
Summary: Even the wrong words seem to rhyme." Set after P.S. I Loathe You. Massington. Please Read and Review. Rated T for possible language and safety.
1. Sleepover

**READ THIS!!!: Let us pretend that Derrick and Dylan never happened in P.S. I Loathe You. [Sorry, but I love Massington. They're so meant to be since they're so opposite and I love Dylan to bits, that's why I want her in my story as Massie's friend.] Pretend Dylan liked Plovert(but she doesn't realize it yet), therefore, Massie never got mad at her. Massie only got mad at Alicia and Kristen. It's one week after P.S. I Loathe You. Massie's still alpha but Alicia is still fighting for the top spot. Alicia has her new clique, which is the Heart-nets. Kristen chose the Witty Committee and Dempsey likes her. Pretend that fight at the end of the book happened between Massie and Kristen and Massie threw Kristen and Dempsey into the pool. Massie's left with Dylan and Claire. Let's also pretend Massie's left handed. Don't ask why. You'll find out later.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything. **

**Collide - Chapter One**

**Sleepover**

_The Block Estate_

_Claire's bedroom_

_Friday, October 16__th_

_4:16 P.M._

"Kuh-laire, we have to talk." Dylan whispered into the phone.

"Why are you whispering? No one can hear. I'm in my room and there's no one here." Claire replied as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"Fine. Three-way with Cam." Dylan said. She shocked Claire. Cam? Not Massie?

"Cam?"

"Yes! _Cam._ Your _boyfriend._ Or did you forget?" Dylan said.

"Not Massie?" Claire asked, still confused. Why would Dylan want to talk with Cam and Claire?

"Nawt Massie. Now, three-way!" Dylan demanded and Claire followed.

"Hey there, Claire-bear! What's up? I was just thinking about you." he asked and Claire smiled at the sound of his voice.

"No phone PDA! I'm here!" Dylan said, ruining their moment.

"Dylan?" Cam asked.

"The one and only."

"This is weird, you know that?"

"Whatever! I have to ask you a very important question!" Dylan's voice was getting louder. Claire pulled the phone one centimeter away from her ear.

"Go." Cam said.

"You have to promise to tell the truth and nothing but the truth."

"Depends on the question." Cam said.

"Kuh-laire! Tell your boyfriend to tell the truth!" Dylan demanded.

"Cam. Please tell Dylan the truth." Claire said, using an innocent voice and smiling to herself.

"Fine. What's the question?" Cam asked, defeated.

"Is Derrick over Massie?" Dylan asked, straight to the point.

"I'm not sure I should answer that." Cam said.

"Claire!" Dylan yelled into the phone again. Seems like she ate too much sugar.

"Cam!" Claire yelled into the phone also.

"What?" Cam asked.

"Answer me!" Dylan demanded.

"Why?" Cam asked and Dylan was silenced.

"Because Massie's nawt over him." Dylan whispered. Claire knew it! She had a feeling Massie's not over him.

"Really?! What about Dempsey?!" Cam said, a little too loud.

"Keep it down! Anyway, I don't think Massie ever actually liked Dempsey. She thinks she likes him but she ah-bviously doesn't. She's so nawt over Derrick." Dylan said.

"Then why is she mad at Kristen?" Cam asked.

"Be_cause, _Kristen betrayed her!" Dylan explained.

"Oh."

"Now, answer the question!"

"No."

"Kuh-laire! Tell him to answer it!" Dylan whined. Cam had to answer this. It's for Massie.

"Cam! Is he?" Claire pressed.

"No."

"Please answer the question." Claire pleaded.

"That's my answer."

"He's not over her?"

"He's not."

"EHMAGAWD!" Dylan screamed into the phone and Cam and Claire pulled their phones away from their ears.

"Cam, who are you talking to? I heard a scream." The girls heard someone asked.

Dylan glared even if he couldn't see.

"Cam! Someone was there?!" Dylan demanded.

"Plovert." Cam said and Dylan calmed down. Plovert could help, right?

"'Kay. Claire and I will go to your house right now."

"Wait, what?" Cam and Claire asked in unison. Then they smiled even if they couldn't see each other.

"We are. Before Massie's sleepover. Don't let Plovert go away. We'll be there in fifteen minutes." Dylan said with finality in her voice.

"Fine." Cam said.

"See you guys." Claire said and collapsed on her bed. What is Dylan thinking? What did she put in her food?

Claire sighed and got up. She grabbed her phone and went down the stairs.

"Mom?" she called out. She found her mom in the kitchen making dinner.

"Yes, honey?" her Mom asked.

"I'm going over to Cam's."

"What about Massie's sleepover?"

"I'll be back in time for it."

"Well, okay. Do you need a ride?"

Claire thought about it. She doesn't really feel like walking.

"Yes, please."

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived in Cam's house.

"Dylan will probably bring me home. Bye, Mom."

"Take care, sweetie."

Claire climbed out of the house and walked over to the front door. As if on cue, Dylan opened the door.

"Get in!" she demanded and Claire followed.

"Where's Cam? Plovert?"

"Cam's room."

They made their way up to Cam's room.

Claire smiled when she saw Cam and flopped down next to him on his bed.

Cam smiled back.

They looked into each other's eyes.

"Excuse me!" Dylan said, ruining their moment again.

"This is an emergency meeting." Dylan announced.

"For what?" Plovert asked.

"Massington."

"Massington?" Cam asked, confused.

"Massie and Derrington." Claire said, catching on.

"Anyway, they so like each other and it's so ah-bvious that they would be so much happier together. _So, _as their best friends, we should make them happy!" Dylan said, smiling. The boys didn't catch on. Claire did.

"Ehmagawd! What's the plan?" she asked standing up, leaving Cam and Plovert confused. Girls were so hard to figure out.

Dylan reached into her bag and pulled out three gleaming objects. She grinned.

Claire caught on and smiled back.

The boys just stared.

"Dyl! You are such a genius."

"I know."

"We don't get it." Plovert said.

Dylan sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Just get Derrick to go to Claire's house." She said and Cam took out his phone.

"What do I say?"

**Cam:** D, sleepover at my place.

**Derrick**: What are we? Girls?

**Cam**: No. Plovert wants guitar hero competition.

**Derrick**: world tour?

**Cam**: yup. He wants an all-night battle. Parents won't be home anyways. Harris is in charge and he doesn't care if we make noise. He wants to join.

**Derrick**: Dude, you got it. Harris owes me.

**Cam**: Pick me up at Claire's first.

**Derrick**: Why?

**Cam**: Game's there. Ask Sammi to bring you. Car.

**Derrick**: Fine. Be there in thirty minutes.

"All done, but we have to be there in thirty minutes." Cam said. He handed Dylan the phone and she read the conversation.

"Let's go! Plovert, ask your parents now. You're coming with us. Cam, fill Harris and Sammi in. Plovert, go home, pack for a sleepover then go to Massie's house. Cam, pack and bring the game. We'll wait for you in the limo." Dylan said with such authority that they all had to follow her.

"Wow, Dyl. What did you eat today?" Claire asked.

"I seriously have no idea."

Block Estate

Guesthouse

Friday, October 16

5:31 PM

Cam Fisher greeted Derrick Harrington at the front door of Claire Lyons's house.

"Dude! Let's go. Sammi's a very impatient person." Derrick said.

"Wait. I have to go say bye to Claire first." Cam said and Derrick rolled his eyes. Cam walked towards the GLU headquarters and Derrick called out to him.

"Cam! Where are you going? This is Claire's house!"

Cam turned around.

"She's in the spa."

Derrick huffed and walked towards Cam. He walked past Cam and headed straight for the GLU headquarters. Just like Cam wanted him to. Cam turned around and winked at Sammi. She winked back, indicating that she knew what to do. Cam followed Derrick. They stopped at the door where they heard laughter. Derrick looked uncomfortable being there. Cam had to suppress a laugh. Boy, was this going to be a long night.

The Block Estate

GLU Headquarters/The Spa

Friday, October 16

5:32 PM

"Who would you rather kiss, Selena Gomez or Demi Lovato?" Massie asked Plovert. They've been asking him questions like that ever since he got here. Massie doesn't really know why he's here in the spa. He says Cam's here to get his Guitar Hero from Claire and he's just waiting for Cam and he's bored, so he went here to greet them. When he came in, they were in the middle of 'Would-you-rather' and they started asking him questions non-stop. He was kind enough to answer all.

"Selena Gomez." He answered without thinking about it.

"Leighton Meester or Blake Lively?"

"Leighton."

"Abby or Hadley?"

"Abby."

"Taylor Swift or Miley Cyrus?"

"Taylor. Duh."

"I have one!" Dylan suddenly yelled out. "Kori or Strawberry?"

Plovert was silent.

"Answer the question!"

Plovert could not answer the question.

The girls burst out laughing at Plovert's expression. He didn't want to answer and he was having a _really _hard time choosing.

The laughter died when they heard the door open. Massie saw Dylan give Claire a look but she just waved it away. Maybe it was a trick of the light. Cam and _Derrington _walked in. Massie's jaw dropped but she quickly composed herself and stood up to face him.

"What are _you _doing _here_?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Relax, Block. I'm just here to pick up Cam." Derrington grinned at her. She felt a little flutter at the use of his nickname for her.

"What about me?" Plovert asked.

"What are you doing here, Plovert?" Derrington asked, his attention momentarily turned to Plovert.

"Cam said you'd pick us up here."

Derrington turned back to Massie.

"I'm here to pick up Cam and Plovert."

She glared at him. "Buh-bye." She said, waving him away. She sat back down on the mocha-colored couch and watched him leave with Plovert and Cam.

"Plovert!" Massie suddenly called out. The three boys turned around. "You still haven't answered."

"Neither!" he yelled before running out, Derrington and Cam close behind him.

His reaction made the girls laugh so hard they cried. They've been laughing for about five minutes when the door burst open again and the three boys came back in with bags in their hands. Except for Cam. He had no bag. But Massie could tell something was off. Him and Plovert looked like they were suppressing giggles.

"Couldn't stay away from us?" Dylan asked.

"Sammi left us." Cam said.

"_What?_" Massie jolted upright.

"Yeah. She left Derrick's bags on Claire's front door." Cam said and she turned to Derrington. He was talking on the phone.

"Well?" Massie demanded when he hung up.

"Her phone's off." Derrick said with shock on his face. Sammi never leaves her phone off.

"Cam! Have Harris pick you up!" Massie demanded.

"Harris is grounded. Maria, our maid, is keeping a close eye on him."

"Parents?"

"All our parents are at that dinner thing at that new hotel. They're all also staying there for the night. What about Isaac?"

"It's his day off today."

They were silent while they thought about a solution. Actually, Massie and Derrick were thinking. The others were just shooting each other knowing glances.

"Kuh-laire!" Massie suddenly exclaimed with a smile on her face, her amber eyes twinkling with success. "What about your parents?"

"Before going here, I heard your Mom ask my parents if they wanted to come. My parents said yes."

Massie's face fell. "Stupid new hotel."

"So, what do we do?" Cam asked.

"We have no choice, Massie." Dylan whispered in her ear. "We have to let them stay. It's raining." Massie listened and she heard the raindrops hitting the roof of the spa. It _was _raining. Massie sighed. She had a heart too.

"Fine. Stay. But, if you mess up anything, you are all walking home in the rain." Massie sighed and plopped back down on the couch.

"Thanks, Massie." Cam said then sat down on the ground. Plovert followed. Derrick huffed, sighed and begrudgingly sat down beside Cam.

"So what do we do?" Plovert asked.

"Let's play 'Who-would-you-rather'!" Dylan said.

"No!" Plovert protested.

"Fine." Dylan glanced at Massie and Massie saw the glint in her eye. Massie smiled. Time for payback. They turned the Tiffany & Co. trailers into something else and Massie does not want to live that down. She was proud of those trailers.

"Boys." Massie said to get their attention. "The only way we would let you stay is if you do the things we do."

They exchanged a glance.

"Do we have to?"

Massie raised her eyebrow and nodded.

After a few hours of make-up, magazines, nail polish and some games, they soccer boys and the PC were tired.

"Hey! Mass! I know a game!" Dylan said and held up three transparent handcuffs. "They're made from real diamond." She bragged.

"Where'd you get that?" Derrick asked.

"Well, my mom got into this fight with the police because she was speeding and as an apology gift, she gave them these. There were three extra handcuffs so I brought them here."

"What's the game?" Claire asked.

"Well, supposedly, you had to handcuff your hands then go do some stuff. The person who does those stuff first—and right—wins, but, since we have six people, let's just handcuff two people and go on a treasure hunt to find the key!"

"Let's do it!" Cam said. _He's a little too excited_, Massie thought. She shrugged it away. Maybe he's just excited because he gets to be handcuffed to Claire.

"Mass?" Dylan asked.

"Sure, whatever." Massie's up for anything.

"Partners must be boy-girl. I get Plovert!" Dylan said then walked to Plovert.

Cam and Claire were automatically partners, which left…

Massie and Derrick.

"No! I get Plovert!" Massie said. She will _not _be handcuffed to Derrick. Dylan pulled her to the corner.

"Please, Mass. Let me have him."

"Why?"

"C-plus." Dylan whispered.

Dylan likes Plovert?! Why doesn't Massie know?!

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I kinda just realized it now."

Massie thought about it. She doesn't want to be partners with Derrick…but…she doesn't want to lose one of the only friends she has left. One game can't hurt, right?

"Fine."

"Yay! Thank you!" Dylan whisper-screamed then hugged Massie.

They made their way over to the boys and Claire and Massie stuck her right arm out. Dylan clasped one handcuff there. Derrick reluctantly stuck his left arm out and Dylan clasped the other one there. Then she handcuffed herself to Plovert.

"Hey! What about me?!" someone asked from the door. They all faced him.

"Todd!" Claire yelled at her brother. "What are you doing here?!"

"I was bored." Todd said with a shrug.

"Skateboard on the driveway!"

"It's raining, doofus."

"So?"

"_So,_ if I get sick, I'm blaming you and Mom will ground you."

"I hate you."

"He can stay." Massie said and Claire was shocked.

"_What?!"_ she asked, disbelief on her face.

"He can be the one to hide the keys." Massie said calmly.

Claire considered this. Massie's right. Again.

Dylan handed Todd the keys and they all closed their eyes while Todd moved around silently hiding the keys. Except for one key. Under Dylan's strict orders, he was supposed to keep one key and give it to her later, when she asks for it. He looked at the label taped on the key. MD. Whatever that means.

"Done." He said after five minutes and everyone started searching.

After thirty minutes of searching around the spa, only Massie and Derrick were left handcuffed to each other.

"TODD! Where's the key?!" Massie yelled.

"I put it in the bowl of mints." He said. Massie searched through it. There was nothing there. She tipped it over and let the mints fall to the ground. There was no key.

"TODD!"

"What?! I put it there! I remember! I put one under the couch, I put one inside a shoe and I put the last one in the bowl of mints."

"Give me your key." Massie said and put her open palm under Claire's chin.

"Mass…it won't work. Mom had these especially made. Different key for each handcuff." Dylan mumbled. Massie glared at her.

"So I'm stuck with him?! I need a duplicate key!" Massie was flipping out.

"The guy who made the handcuffs wont be back until next week. Then, he needs around one more week to make the key." Dylan mumbled again. Massie is still the alpha. She's also a scary alpha when you get her mad.

"WHAT?!" Derrick and Massie yelled together. Apparently, Inez heard them and rushed to the spa.

"I'm stuck with her for the next two weeks?!" Faint touches of pink were seen in Derrick's cheeks now and that only happens when he's seriously pissed off.

"I'm sorry, but, well…yes and…it could be three weeks." Dylan confirmed.

Massie screamed at the top of her lungs.

**a/n: since I felt that this chapter was too long and kinda boring, I'm posting chapter two also!!! Yay! This chapter was introductions only, anyway, that's why it's so long. **


	2. Even The Best Fall Down Sometimes

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. This disclaimer applies to ALL chapters, for everything that needs to be disclaimed.**

**The italicized texts are thoughts.**

**I also stopped using Clique language. I keep forgetting to put them and sometimes is distracts me when I suddenly remember to put then I have to check the whole thing again. I might use them occasionally. Or for emphasis. **

**Collide - Chapter Two**

**Even The Best Fall Down Sometimes**

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Sunday, October 18

8:19 AM

Massie Block woke up beside a sleeping Derrick Harrington. She sighed. Their parents decided to let Derrick stay with the Blocks. She couldn't wait for the two—maybe three—weeks to end. Derrick's being nice to her and all, but still. She doesn't like sleeping beside him. She doesn't like having to follow him when he has to go somewhere. She doesn't like being with him 24/7. She doesn't like the fact that he can make her feel nervous. She doesn't like the electric feeling she feels when their skin touches. She doesn't like the lingering heat his skin leaves. She doesn't like the fact that he can make her heart beat faster all the time. She doesn't like it at all.

He looks weird in her room. Kind of…out of place. His dirty blonde head was sleeping on her purple pillow. Everything in her room was either purple or white. A room meant for a girl. He's a boy. He looks out of place.

Her stomach grumbled. When will he wake up?

"Derrick." She poked his shoulder. "Derrick, wake up." She just realized she doesn't call him Derrington anymore.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled.

"I'm hungry."

"Five more minutes."

"Fine."

Massie stared at the clock. Why does five minutes seem so slow?

"Five minutes is over. Get up or I'm dragging you out of the bed." Like she could. He was too…heavy. Not that he's fat. He's just really well built.

"Fine." He sat up and rubbed his eyes with his right hand. The one that was free. "What time is it?" he squinted at the clock and Massie had to suppress a giggle. His hair was standing up in different directions.

"8:27? Haven't you ever heard of sleeping in? It's Sunday." He said, turning to her.

"Well, I want to eat. You can sleep after I eat and when Dylan's here. Oh, and also Claire." She said, placing her feet on the ground but not standing up.

"You better be quiet." He said, placing his feet on the ground and then standing up. That's when Massie stood up.

"I'll be as quiet as possible." She said, rolling her eyes. They made their way downstairs where they could smell waffles. They sat down on the empty table.

"Where're your parents?" he asked, noticing the empty table.

"Dunno." She shrugged. "Probably went somewhere."

He nodded and Inez set their plates in front of them. They ate in comfortable silence. Massie's parents only ate breakfast with her on Saturday. Monday to Friday they wake up later than her, since they're tired and all. Sundays, they always go somewhere. This might probably be the first time she ate Sunday breakfast with someone.

When they finished, Massie thanked Inez then they made their way back up to her room. Derrick collapsed on the bed, dragging Massie along with him. Massie rolled her eyes when he finally drifted off to sleep again. Boys. He just had to stay up late.

Bean climbed onto her lap and she stroked his fur. Bean actually liked Derrick. He might be one of the few people Bean liked instantly.

Just then the door burst open. "Good morning!" Claire happily greeted. Then she noticed Derrick was still sleeping. "Sorry." She whispered and Massie giggled. Claire's one of the few people who actually _knew_ Massie Block. Claire, Bean, Inez, Isaac, her parents and well, possibly, Derrick. Well…he might. If Massie loses control while they're still stuck together. Which she won't.

"Sooo…how are you holding up?" Claire asked when she plopped down on the edge of the bed. She wasn't asking about Derrick.

"I'm fine. Hard to do stuff though." Massie knew that Claire was asking about Alicia and Kristen, but she didn't wanna talk about them.

"How do you change clothes?" Massie's answer was expected, since Claire had been trying to get her to talk ever since Friday. She never said anything.

"Inez altered some of my clothes. They now have zippers on my right side. If it has long sleeves, there's a zipper running from the wrist down to my waist. She altered some if his clothes too. They're kinda like mine now. Except the zipper's on the other side."

"Is it awkward? You know? Going to the bathroom?"

"Yeah. But we don't see anything. Blindfolds." Massie said, holding up the handcuffed hand. There was a black blindfold tied around her wrist. Derrick had one too.

"Tough luck."

"Tell me about it."

"Good morning!" Dylan burst through the door, her voice louder than Claire's. She didn't notice Derrick was still sleeping. She shut the door loudly and bounced on the bed. Bean leapt from the bed and sat on the floor.

Derrick opened one eye. "Dylan." He groaned. "Sleeping."

Dylan stopped and finally noticed Derrick. "Sorry."

"So, Dylan, I heard about your C-plus…I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Claire said, poking Dylan. Dylan turned to Massie.

"Slipped out of my mouth." Massie said, grinning. Dylan turned back to Claire.

"You were just too busy with _yours _to notice mine!" Dylan said, poking Claire back.

"Ow! Your poke hurts!" Claire said then threw a pillow at Dylan. Dylan threw the pillow back. Claire grabbed two pillows then threw them at Dylan. Dylan dodged both and it hit Massie. They all froze. Then Massie grinned. She grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it straight to Claire's face. Dylan burst out laughing.

"Hey!" someone yelled from beside Massie. It was Derrick. Apparently, the pillow Massie threw at Claire was the pillow he was using. They just looked at him and burst out laughing. Massie looked at Dylan and Claire and raised her eyebrow. Dylan caught the glint in her eye and Claire grinned, catching on. They each grabbed a pillow and hit Derrick with it everywhere.

"Ow! Ow! Get off! Ah!" Derrick yelled, trying to dodge the pillows.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. We're going shopping." Massie said. Then realized she couldn't try on clothes. "I mean, shoe shopping."

"No!" Derrick protested. _Shopping? With three girls? Ah!_

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!" the three girls shouted.

"Three against one. Get up. You lose." Massie ordered. "You first." Massie indicated the shower.

"This is so unfair."

"Nike!" Massie said and Derrick looked confused. Dylan and Claire giggled. "Just do it!"

Massie untied the blindfold and handed it to Claire who tied it around Massie's head, covering her eyes. Then Derrick dragged her into the bathroom and sat her down on the stool beside the sliding door of the shower. He got in and closed the door on the handcuff, leaving Massie's hand pressed to the door. She waited there patiently, singing to herself. Massie Block loved to sing. No one knows that except for Claire who heard her sing everyday when the guesthouse was being renovated and they shared Massie's room. She won't tell anyone because, secretly, she's scared they might think she sucks.

After a while, she heard the shower shut and a wet hand pulled on her arm.

"Not so tight!" she complained. He loosened his grip.

Derrick led her to her walk-in closet which she graciously shared with him. She just stood there while he dressed up. He can be really slow sometimes. Finally, he pulled off her blindfold and they went out. It was his turn to get blindfolded.

After around 45 minutes, they were both ready.

"Yay! Let's go!" Dylan air-clapped.

Massie led them down the stairs and Inez called Isaac for her.

"Good morning, girls and boy." He greeted and they smiled up at him. He opened the Range Rover and they climbed in. "Everyone should be buckled up." Isaac said, his hand holding the car key. They all followed him, Massie with an eye-roll and a smile. He was like a second dad to her. When everyone was buckled up, he started the ignition and drove away.

They arrived at the mall fifteen minutes later.

"So, we work our way from left to right." Massie said and everyone followed. Derrick groaned.

After around four hours of shopping, the foursome decided to go to an ice cream parlor.

"So, what happens tomorrow?" Claire asked.

Massie wanted to say something, but she really did not know what to tell her schoolmates tomorrow.

"I blame Todd." Massie deadpanned. While Massie wasn't looking, Claire shot Dylan a knowing look.

All of a sudden, Massie got the feeling that someone was staring at her. And not in a good way. She could feel the eyes boring into her back. It made her feel uncomfortable.

"Claire." Massie mumbled, hoping Claire heard her. Claire started to sweat. Did Massie saw the look?

"Mass?" Claire reluctantly asked.

"Someone is staring at me. Find out who." Massie said and Claire felt relief wash over her body. She sneakily scanned the tables behind Massie. She found out who was staring and she doesn't think Massie will like it much.

"Who?" Massie pressed.

"I…uh, it's—" Claire elbowed Dylan and pointed with her eyes. Dylan followed her gaze and quickly changed the subject.

"Hey! You know what? This ice cream is really good. I mean, it's so creamy and full of flavor and—"

"Who is it?" Massie pressed, glaring at them both. They looked nervously back at her.

"Kuh-laire?" Massie focused all attention on her because she knew Claire was a good actress, but a bad liar. Massie glared at her with her amber eyes.

"Alicia." Claire said, shrinking down in her seat.

"Oh." Massie's eyes faltered for a second. It showed the hurt and anger she feels towards her ex-best friend, but not for more than a split-second. Blink and you'll miss it. Derrick didn't miss it. He's been watching Massie very closely ever since Friday. Maybe it was her flawless skin. Maybe it was her lips. Maybe it was her piercing amber eyes. Maybe it was the spark he feels when their skin touch. Maybe it was that jolt of electricity he feels when she says his name. Maybe…maybe he's not over Massie Block. But he thinks she'll never notice him again. Because of Dempsey. She obviously still likes him. _Why would she still be mad at Kristen if she doesn't like him anymore? Face it, Derrick. You're not over her. _

All of a sudden, he felt skin touch his cheek then the electricity that coursed through his skin. He looked up. Massie slapped him, but it was light. It didn't hurt.

"What was that for?" he demanded, faking it. He didn't want Massie to find out he still liked her. _Don't give her the satisfaction, Harrington._

"You zoned out and I want to go home. You're blocking the way." Massie said. "I already called Isaac. He'll be here in five more minutes. I want to go out _now._"

Derrick saw the look in her eyes and he wanted to comfort her, but he just stood up with Massie.

Massie looked at Alicia through her peripheral vision. The Spanish girl's eyes popped out and her jaw dropped when she saw the handcuff. Massie knew this was worth a lot of gossip points. BOCD alpha female and alpha male handcuffed together. This was _big._

Massie rushed out of the ice cream parlor and waited for Isaac to arrive while she calmed herself down. She felt like crying, but no. She will _not _cry. Alphas are strong. They do _not _cry in public. Especially if a boy was handcuffed to them. She had a reputation to uphold. She needed to maintain that, or else Alicia will get her spot. She will _not _let her ex-best friend who betrayed her steal it. Massie took a deep breath and tried her hardest to swallow the lump in her throat. She put on a smile that was one-hundred percent _fake._

"Mass, you okay?" Dylan asked, concerned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Massie asked in a convincing tone.

"Nothing."

"Ooh, look! Isaac's here!" Massie said, pointing to the shiny Range Rover. When Isaac pulled up in front of them, Massie was the first one to get in, followed by Derrick then Dylan and Claire. She was silent the whole car ride to Dylan's house.

"Bye, Dyl. See you tomorrow morning." She said, giving her best smile, even if the best she could muster up right now is fake.

"Bye, Massie, Claire and Derrick." Dylan said, waving as she fast-walked to her front door.

Massie was silent again. Claire kept stealing glances at her best friend. She knew Massie well enough to know that she's not fine. Ever since Massie started letting her guard down around Claire, she could finally read Massie. Yes, the things she did still surprised Claire, but now she can tell when Massie faking it, breaking down inside, when she needed help but wouldn't ask for it and when she wanted to cry. Not even Alicia could read Massie like that. Right now, Massie's faking it, breaking down inside, needs help but wouldn't ask for it and she wanted to cry.

"Hey, Derrick, what are you going to do when we get home?" Claire asked him, hoping Massie couldn't hear. Massie was just staring out the window, concentrating hard on keeping her cool.

"I don't know. I didn't get much sleep last night and shopping is tiring. Maybe I'll sleep." He shrugged.

_Perfect. Massie looks like she seriously needs to cry._

"Hey, Isaac, I'll leave our shopping bags here first. I'll have Inez bring them in later." Massie said when they pulled up on her driveway. "Thanks." She said before opening her door and rushing out, dragging Derrick along with her. After they got changed into more comfortable clothes, Derrick went back to sleep. _He must really be tired. Why in the world would he sleep at five am anyway?_

Massie just sat on the bed, thinking. Thinking about the same thoughts that have been plaguing her mind ever since Friday last week. Alicia. Kristen. The Heart-nets. The Witty Committee. She sighed and grabbed her iPhone.

**Massie: **go to my room now.

**Claire: **k

Five minutes later, Massie heard her doorknob click open and Claire stepped in.

"Massie?" Claire asked reluctantly, knowing that Massie wanted to talk about it, and knowing that Massie won't until the very last minute.

"I need help."

"What kind of help?"

"My outfit for tomorrow. I can't choose since I'm stuck on the bed and I can't style my Massie-quin. Help?"

"Sure."

Massie told Claire about the clothes she wanted out of her closet and Claire put it on the Massie-quin. Claire sat down on beside Massie to see the Massie-quin from the alpha's view.

"What do you think?" Massie asked Claire.

"I think you should cry." Claire said. Massie would just bottle up her feelings if Claire didn't do anything. Claire's her friend. She wouldn't want Massie bottling up her feelings until the bottle overflowed and cracked open and she would drown under all the emotions.

"What?"

"I think you should cry. You can't bottle up your feelings like what you're doing now."

"I can't. I have to be strong." Massie mumbled, finally opening up.

"Strong people cry. _'Even the best fall down sometimes.'_" Claire quoted.

"Isn't that a line from a song?" Massie said, raising her eyebrow.

Claire nodded and Massie giggled.

She doesn't know how or why, but the giggles turned to tears and she didn't stop them. She did not want to stop them. She just let it flow on her best friend's shoulder. She let the contents of the bottle out.

Even the best fall down sometimes.

**REVIEW!!!**

**I have a little fact to tell you guys regarding this story…in the future chapters, some people we haven't heard from for awhile will make a comeback…and it's NOT Skye or Chris.**


	3. Monday Bloody Monday

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed (:**

**Since I can't reply to this review, I want to answer here.**

**Anonymous: **3 weeks is a really long time to be handcuffed to somebody. Thats a little  
extreme

**My reply: I never really intended for them to stay handcuffed to each other for three weeks. Dylan has the key, remember? Even I think three weeks handcuffed together is a little extreme. That's just to scare Massie and Derrick (: but…I do like keeping them together…it's fun writing about…so maybe I'll make Derrick stay in Massie's house for some time…I don't know…REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP THEM TOGETHER IN THE SAME HOUSE!**

**Collide – Chapter Three**

**Monday Bloody Monday**

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Monday, October 19

6:15 AM

Massie Block and Derrick Harrington both woke up to the shrill sound of Massie's alarm clock. Massie set the alarm a little bit earlier because _two_ people are now going to get ready in the morning, just not her. She sat up and hit the snooze button.

"Who goes first?" Derrick asked her.

"You."

After another 45 minutes of getting ready, they went downstairs to eat breakfast and by 7:15, they were already getting in the Range Rover with Claire. Massie shot her a look and Claire knew that she couldn't tell anyone about the real Massie. Five minutes later, they were in front of the Marvil home and Dylan was stepping in.

"Good morning." Dylan greeted.

"Morning." They greeted back.

They arrived in school at 7: 28 AM and Massie's heart beat faster. She was nervous. What would people think when they saw her handcuffed to Derrick? What would she say? We were playing this stupid game with handcuffs and Todd Lyons lost the key? Wait. That actually was believable. She decided to just go with the truth.

"Hey, Mass, what to I say to people when they ask?" Derrick asked her.

"We were playing a game with handcuffs and Todd Lyons lost the key." Massie said, her voice oozing 'duh!'

"I'm a trailer student. You're Main Building. Where do we go?" Derrick asked.

"Main Building. We'll talk to Principal Burns about it. Oh, let _me_ do the talking." Massie said.

Once they got out of the car, Derrick started walking towards the Main Building, but Massie pulled him back.

"Claire, nine. Good." Massie whispered in her ear. Then she moved to Dylan. "Dyl, 9.4." she concluded and Dylan mouthed "9.8" indicating her outfit. Massie nodded and they got into formation. Well, Claire did. Dylan was supposed to be positioned where Derrick was standing. She looked at Massie. Massie indicated that she should just stand beside Claire, for the meantime.

"Song?" Dylan asked.

"Circus. From '_All eyes on me._'" Massie stated then lifted her left foot. Dylan and Claire followed. Then Massie remembered Derrick. He was just standing there, looking confused at what the PC were doing. "Do you know the song Circus by Britney Spears?"

"Yeah. It's your ringtone." Derrick said, remembering how many times Massie's phone rung. Her ringtone was the chorus of Circus.

"Walk to it." Massie demanded.

"What?" Derrick asked, clearly not getting it.

"Just follow the beat when you walk…or keep up with us." Massie said, she lifted her left foot again. "Go."

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus…_

Massie quickly glanced at Derrick's feet. Thankfully, he used his left foot first and was keeping up, making their entrance bigger than ever. Massie could feel it. People were staring at her in jealousy and awe. Like everyday, but it was heightened. Now, the boys were looking at her in awe and they were looking at Derrick in jealousy. The girls were looking at her with jealousy and awe; jealous and awed because she looked hot and jealous because she had the hottest boy in BOCD handcuffed to her and awed because she managed to look good while handcuffed. She could practically hear them whispering as they walked on by.

Instead of going straight to Massie's locker, they went to Principal Burns office first. Massie knocked on the frosted glass door. After a few seconds Principal Burns poked her head out. Massie and Derrick raised their handcuffed hands and Principal Burns opened her door wider. Massie and Derrick got in while Dylan and Claire waited outside.

"Well, this is an interesting situation we're in." Principal Burns said. Massie nodded.

"Tell me, Derrick, how did this happen?" Principal Burns asked.

"Well, we were playing this weird game where we had to be handcuffed together then we have to look for the key. Todd Lyons—the one who was supposed to hide the keys—lost ours. Out of the three keys, he had to lose ours." Derrick explained, ignoring Massie's previous order.

"I see. Were you playing this game with anybody else?"

"Yeah." Derrick replied.

"Why don't you ask them for a key?" Principal Burns asked like they were stupid. That was the first thing Massie did!

"These were specially made. It's made of diamond and there's a different key for each one. The guy who makes these is on vacation and we're stuck together for two weeks."

"Ah. So you are here for your schedule?"

Derrick nodded.

"We might have some complications with that, because you are a trailer student while Ms. Block is a Main Building student." Principal Burns said.

Massie decided to interrupt now. "But, Principal Burns, wouldn't it be better if Derrick stayed here? I doubt they could add another student there and there's plenty of space in the Main Building." Massie said, smiling innocently.

"You're right, Ms. Block. Very well, Mr. Harrington, go get your stuff from the overflow trailers and you will have to share a locker with Ms. Block. Obviously, you will have the exact same schedule as her. Have a good day." She said.

"Thank you, Principal Burns." Massie said sweetly and Derrick nodded then they went back into the hallway where Claire and Dylan were waiting for them.

Dylan nudged Massie and nodded to the group of six girls walking into school, headed by Alicia Rivera. Massie snorted and they all tried to suppress their laughs. The Heart-Nets looked like total wannabes with the way they entered the school. They weren't in formation. They were walking to the same beat, but they had different footings, therefore, girls stepped on each other and some of them tripped on other girls' feet, losing the beat. The only one who actually got it right was Alicia, but that was probably because Massie taught her how to do it and she's done it every single day.

"I think it's time to show the Heart-Nets how to walk properly." Massie said. Dylan and Claire got in formation and Massie told Derrick to do the same thing they did earlier. Massie lifted her left foot and the others followed. "Go."

"_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus…" _Massie sang in her head while they walked towards the Heart-Nets, Massie and Alicia glaring at each other, until Alicia saw the handcuff again and her eyes widened for a moment before taking in the perfect walk of the PC. Even Derrick was doing it right! But she thought she was better. She smirked at Massie. Then she side-glanced at the Heart-Nets and the smirk was wiped away when she saw how horrible they looked.

Massie smirked at Alicia and the PC tore through the Heart-Nets, separating them from each other. They walked out of the school building and the girls burst out laughing. Even Derrick had to suppress a little giggle_. "Girls are so interesting to watch_, _especially when they have cat fights."_ He thought. _"You never know what they'll do."_

They made their way to the trailers where the BB were playing some video game.

"Hey!" Derrick greeted Cam and Josh. Kemp and Plovert just nodded since they were the ones playing against each other.

"Hey, D. Hey Massie and Dylan." Cam greeted while he went over to Claire.

"So Derrick, where are you guys staying?" Josh asked.

"Main Building!" Derrick said then wiggled his butt.

"Dude! You are so damn lucky!" Kemp said, never taking his eyes off the game.

"I know! We're just here to get my stuff." Derrick said.

"The suitcase is by the door." Cam said, pointing. "Already packed it for you. I doubt Massie would want to go in that mess of a trailer."

"Thanks, Cam." Massie said.

Derrick walked over to the door and grabbed the Louis Vuitton suitcase and dragged it to where Claire and Dylan were. "You guys still use the Louis Vuittons?" Dylan asked.

"We had no choice." Josh shrugged.

"Ehmagawd! Those suitcases were my idea when we transformed the trailers! Those suitcases were taken from my mom's travel closet in the studio!" She beamed.

"Really? Cool." Josh replied.

"Those were Merri-Lee Marvil's suitcases?" Cam asked.

"Guys! It's time to go!" Massie said then they bid their goodbyes to the other trailer students.

They made their way back to the Main Building just as the first bell rang. The PC separated while Derrick and Massie went to Massie's locker. They finished organizing the locker just as the bell for first period rang and they made their way to Massie's first period, which was Art with Vincent. She had this class with Kristen.

"Good morning Ms. Block. Mr. Harrington, aren't you a trailer student?" Vincent asked, clearly not noticing the handcuff. Derrick raised his left arm, showing it to him.

"Ah." Vincent nodded and Massie and Derrick made their way to the back, where Massie used to stay with Kristen. Now, Derrick was occupying her spot. Kristen came in and started walking to her stool beside Massie, her head down. When she saw Derrick there, handcuffed to Massie, she quickly walked to another spot.

Finally, lunch came. Massie and Derrick went over to table 18 where Dylan was sitting, after getting food.

"Ehmagawd, Mass, you will never believe what happened." Dylan burst when they sat down.

"How many gossip points?" Massie asked as Claire sat down with her tray.

"None, really. This is about table 18." Dylan said and Claire and Massie leaned in closer. Massie nodded, urging Dylan to continue.

"Well, Mr. Myner dismissed class a minute earlier than usual so I went to the cafeteria before the Heart-Nets. Anyway, as I was lining up to get food, the other Heart-Nets lined up too while _Alicia_ made her way to _table 18_. I could tell she was walking here because, her eyes were glued to the table and she glared at everyone who watched her walk here. She noticed me looking at her and she purposely glared at me, as if saying 'don't try to stop me'. So I left my spot on the line and ran to the table and since Alicia doesn't run, I got here first. Then she gave me the death glare for humiliating her and walked to table 11."

Massie narrowed her eyes in anger. _No one_ steals her table. "That Fannish stealer! Bet she's just jealous I'm still alpha and now her position is lower than ever." It was true. Alicia may be the alpha of the Heart-Nets, but Massie was still alpha of BOCD and next came in whoever her beta was. Which would be Claire and Dylan(she decided to make them _both_ her betas. Like co-betas). So the social hierarchy used to be Massie first, then Alicia second. Now, it was Massie first, Claire and Dylan second and Alicia _third._

"What's Fannish?" Derrick asked. He always gets confused with the girls' made up words and acronyms.

"Fake Spanish." Massie answered.

"Fake Spanish? Alicia's not Spanish?" he asked, confused.

"No. She's only half. Her dad's not Spanish. Her last name isn't even Rivera. It's _Rivers._" Massie snorted.

"Whoa."

Just then, Massie felt Alicia glare at her back again. "Gawd, she won't stop glaring!" Massie said.

"Well, you can't really stop her from glaring at you. Those _are _her eyes." Claire said.

"Fine. I'm going to glare at her and show her who's boss." Massie said before making eye contact with Alicia and piercing her with her amber eyes. It seems like everyone could feel the rising tension in the room as everyone whispered about the feuding friends. "_If looks could kill, Alicia would be so dead by now." _Derrick thought as he gazed in amazement at Massie. She looked terrifying. Derrick would _not _want to be in the receiving end of that killer glare. It amazed him how Alicia could hold it for so long. It was really freaky.

Massie glared at Alicia for a whole two minutes before Alicia looked away in defeat. She couldn't even beat Massie in something as easy as glaring! How can she ever be alpha? The person who ever got super close to dethroning Massie was Claire, and she didn't even want to be alpha. Alicia has tried, but she failed. _What makes her think she can do it this time?_ Just then her phone buzzed.

**Kristen: **Look, Mass, I'm really sorry.

**Massie: **If you're really sorry, why can't you apologize in person? _'If you mean it I'll believe it if you text it I'll delete it…'_

She glanced at Kristen. She was sitting with the Witty Committee, biting her lower lip as her fingers scuttled along the keypads. Dylan, seeing Massie look at Kristen, leaned towards Massie and read the conversation. Claire did the same.

**Kristen: **you never even talk to me. I'm REALLY sorry, okay? I know I messed up.

**Massie: **if you're really sorry, you'd find a way to talk to me in person. How can I know that you're sincere? Considering what you did to me with Layne?

Kristen never replied after that.

**A/N: I know…I'm such a bad person for not making Massie forgive Kristen. But I know from personal experience that text apologies wouldn't work out right in the end…there would be too many things unresolved…do you get what I mean? I need them to let it all out of their chests and I found the perfect way to do it *insert grin here*…you'll just have to review if you wanna know how…lots and lots of drama…oh yeah…I repeat…tell me in a review if you want me to make Massington stay in the same house…not handcuffed though…**

**REVIEW (:**


	4. Sweet Dreams

**DISCLAIMER: "I'm Lisi Harrison and I write Fanfiction based on my own characters instead of writing it down on a book and making money out of it."**

**Now, does that sound right? No. So obviously I'm not Lisi Harrison and I don't own the Clique. I don't own Halo. Beyonce does. I don't own any brands. I don't own Twilight either. You'll see why I disclaimed that. Gosh. This disclaiming thing makes me feel bad.**

**Collide – Chapter Four**

**Sweet Dreams**

_**Remember those walls I built,**_

_**Well baby, they're tumbling down,**_

_**And they didn't even put up a fight,**_

_**They didn't even make a sound.**_

_It was dark. Very dark._

_She was standing in the middle of nothingness. Pitch black nothingness._

_She screamed._

_Suddenly, a light! _

_It was coming near her. It looked like a person. Glowing. A person radiating light. _

_She knew who this person was._

"_You'll never be as beautiful as me and you know it." The beautiful Spanish said. _

_Alicia Rivera laughed._

_Then another person came. Another glowing person._

"_You'll never be as confident as me. I can act like an LBR and people will still love me. I have a boyfriend and you don't because I'm better." The platinum blonde said._

_Claire Lyons laughed._

_Another glowing person._

"_You will never be as funny or as brave as I am. I make a room laugh with just one sentence. I'm brave enough to eat in front of boys. You're not." The redhead said._

_Dylan Marvil laughed._

_Another glowing person._

"_You can never be as sporty or as smart as me. I play soccer and still look good when I'm playing. I'm smart and I don't look like a nerd. That's why Dempsey likes me more." The darker blonde said._

_Kristen Gregory laughed._

_Two more glowing people came._

"_You're not as perfect as we wished." The two adult said and the tears started to fall down her cheeks._

_William and Kendra Block laughed._

_Then another glowing person. This time, it was a boy. A boy with shaggy dirty blonde hair and milk chocolate eyes._

"_I don't like you anymore. I don't think I ever will again. Maybe I never have. I'm sad that I'm stuck with you. I know you still like me, but please. I don't like you anymore."_

_Derrick Harrington laughed with everybody else._

_She cried harder._

_They all crowded around her, laughing. _

_Then they reached their hands out._

_And pushed._

_She screamed._

_She fell._

_Into the pitch black nothingness._

_Massie Block was falling._

_Falling. _

_Into the pitch black nothingness._

Massie Block woke up to see Derrick Harrington looking at her worriedly. Her parents were there too, with Inez and Isaac.

"Honey, are you okay?" Kendra asked, feeling Massie's forehead with the back of her hand.

She nodded. "Bad dream." She whispered.

"Do you need anything?" Her mother asked.

"No. Go back to sleep. I'm fine." Massie insisted. They all hesitated before going out of the room.

Derrick Harrington was still looking at her.

"I said I'm fine. Go back to sleep. I just had a bad dream." She said.

"You're crying."

Massie's left hand went up to her cheek. There _were _tears there. Damn. She said she would _never _cry in front of anybody else, except for Bean and Claire. Especially not Derrick Harrington.

"Why are you awake anyway?" she snapped, trying to change the subject while she wiped the tears away.

"You screamed. I woke up and everybody else ran in. Then you started whimpering. Then tears fell down your face. Then you screamed again. Finally, you woke up." He said. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Massie Block was _crying._ He _must _be dreaming.

"Oh."

"That must be some dream."

"Yeah. It was. Now go back to sleep." Massie ordered.

"Aren't you going back to sleep?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Silence.

"I can't." she whispered.

"Why?" he asked, worry back in his face. "Is it because of the nightmare?"

Silence.

"Yes." She whispered.

"What do people do around here to get you back to sleep after you've had a nightmare?" Derrick asked.

"Nothing." Massie lied. The only way Massie would go back to sleep after a nightmare was if someone let her sleep in their arms. Hugging her and stroking her hair. Sometimes her mother would sing. But she wouldn't let Derrick do _that._

Suddenly Bean barked and ran towards Derrick, a small purple notebook in his mouth. Actually, the notebook was attached to a chain, and the chain was in Bean's mouth. Massie noticed the notebook and her eyes widened. She recognized that. That notebook's been missing since she was seven. That notebook has everything on how to take care of Massie. This notebook was used for her babysitters one summer when Inez took a little vacation and her parents had to go to one of the most important business trips of their lives. She used to have nightmares all the time when she was seven.

"Don't open that!" Massie said as Derrick reached down to get it from Bean. "Give it to me." She ordered.

Of course, she was talking to Derrick Harrington. The only guy who would never follow what Massie said. The first guy to talk back to her.

He got a mischievous glint in his eye and he opened it, stretching his arm out as he tried to keep it out of Massie's grasp.

"_How to take care of Massie Block." _He read out. He opened to a random page. Just her luck. It was about her nightmares.

"_Nightmares." _He read out and his eyes widened as he read silently. Massie blushed as he closed the notebook and put it on the bedside table. He turned back to Massie.

"Liar. People do something here when you get nightmares!" he said jokingly.

"What do you care?" she asked. Then he did something Massie never expected.

He wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her close to him. Then he started stroking her hair. Massie felt electric waves coursing through her body.

"Don't try to wiggle out, Block." He said. She relaxed and succumbed to his embrace.

"This never happened." She said.

"Fine."

Silence.

"You smell like Axe Dark Temptation." She said.

"You only noticed now?" he asked.

"Yeah. I like it." She said and he smiled.

Silence.

"Derrick?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't sleep."

"Do you want me to sing to you? I'll sing all night if it will keep the bad dreams away." *

Her heart beat faster. How did he do that to her? She felt a tear escape her amber eye. Derrick felt the tear on his wife beater. He pulled her away to look at her face. More tears were falling.

"Why are you crying? Is it because of the nightmare?" Derrick asked worriedly.

"No. It's because of you." She said. What happened to the walls she built?

They're tumbling down.

"What? Why?" he asked, still worried.

"Why the hell are you so kind to me? I know that I've been mean to you. Why are you so kind to me?" she asked.

"I dunno." He lied. How can he not be kind to the girl he liked?

Silence. More tears fell.

"I'm sorry." She said and he was shocked.

"For what?"

"Everything. I'm sorry for everything. For being mean to you. For hurting you. For everything."

He was speechless. Massie Block was crying and apologizing.

Wow.

He was 99.99% _sure _that he was dreaming.

Massie seemed to have read his mind.

"I know that you think you're dreaming. Massie Block, apologizing and crying. Sounds impossible, right? But it's not. You're not dreaming. This is 100% real."

100% trumped 99.99%.

His hand flew to her face and wiped a tear away. Almost like his hand had a mind of it's own, because he certainly didn't want to do that…or at least he thinks so.

Massie eyes widened at the sweet gesture. She felt warmth where his finger touched her face. Her eyes went up to meet his.

Amber met caramel.

In that moment, it seemed like there was nothing else. Just them. Nothing else.

Just Massie and Derrick. No alphas. No BOCD. No Pretty Committee. No stress. No drama. No handcuff.

Just them.

Derrick broke free first.

"I think we should go back to sleep." He said before wrapping his arm around Massie again and pulling her close to him. He stroked her hair again.

"Thanks, for this."

"What are friends for? We are friends right?"

"Yeah. Friends." she said.

Their hearts cracked a little at the mention of that seven letter word.

Oh, if only they knew what the other one was feeling.

They most certainly are _not _friends.

Their feelings for each other would not let them be friends.

They wanted to be _more._

**A/N: This is currently the shortest chapter…**

**HALO by Beyonce: The part written on top just shows how the walls Massie built around her came crumbling down really fast and I guess it's self explanatory, isn't it?**

**I know, I know, I'm mean for not letting them kiss right then and there and confess their feelings for each other. It just seemed so out of character. They both have too much pride and insecurities to do that. Anyway, I'm planning something special for when they tell each other how they really feel…you'll just have to wait for that…**

**I'm really sorry for some of the POV changes, especially if you got confused. I just didn't want to write this story in two chapters, repeating the whole thing. It loses the…what do you call that?...oh yeah, spark. Not that doing scenes in different POVs is wrong. It just didn't feel right for this chapter.**

"**Do you want me to sing to you? I'll sing all night if it will keep the bad dreams away."**

**Edward Cullen said that, but, take note that in this story, Derrick did **_**not **_**quote Edward Cullen. Unless you want him to. Because that would be so cool. Derrick Harrington quoting Edward Cullen. I actually like it when a guy does something that he would never admit to doing, like reading Twilight…or watching Gossip Girl. Doing those things doesn't mean he's gay. **

**Oh yeah, he said that in Breaking Dawn. **

**I'm sorry for the length of this a/n. **

**Imma shut up now.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	5. Tiffany Trailer Tuesday

**DISCLAIMED.  
I felt like updating, so I did. YAY! It's kinda short though.**

**Collide - Chapter Five  
****Tiffany Trailers Tuesday**

BOCD  
Vincent's Art Class  
Tuesday, October 20  
8:05 AM

"Class! Today, we will have a joint art class!" Vincent announced. Some students cheered, some groaned. "We will be working with Pablo's class and Ms. Dunkel's class. We will be working outside so get your bags and lets go." He said before he walked out, the whole class trailing behind him. They stopped in front of the trailers where Ms. Dunkel's class and Pablo's class were waiting.

Damn.

Alicia, Dylan and Claire were in Pablo's class. Massie and Kristen were with Vincent. All members of the Pretty Committee were here.

Damn.

"Class!" Pablo said, catching the attention of some of the students. "We will be separating you into five groups, with eight members each. Each group will be assigned to one specific location. In that location, you each have to find something that inspires you. Draw it. Got that?"

"Yes." Chorused the students.

"First group assigned to the trailers! Your members are…" he said before looking at his clipboard and reading the last names. "Lyons, Fisher, Hotz, Marvil, Gregory, Rivera and…"

He cut off, squinting at the clipboard.

_Don't say Block and Harrington. Don't say Block and Harrington. Don't say Block and Harrington. _Massie chanted in her brain. _Don't say—_

"Block and Harrington." Massie's mouth dropped open. "What?!" she protested.

"No buts! Now, get in the trailers."

Massie sighed before leading the way in.

"It's exactly the same!" Massie exclaimed when she stepped in.

"Yeah, well, we wanted to change the whole thing, since it's bad for the team's image, but then the people who used to stay here said no. In the end, they let us change the outside, but we couldn't change the inside." He shrugged. Massie pulled him towards her old desk and she sat down on the padded white recliner.

"How'd you know this was my seat?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Puh-lease. I'm not stalking you. This was where I sat." she explained, opening the vanity. Most of her stuff were still there, plus Derrick's guy stuff.

"That explains the stuff." He said and Vincent burst in.

"Well, I'll be back at the end of the class to see what you've done." He said. "Now, get to work!" he walked out and closed the door.

"Hey! I remember something!" Dylan suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Massie asked.

Dylan walked over to her old suitcase/locker and pulled it a few centimeters away from the wall. She got something from the back of the suitcase/locker. It was a thin stack of papers. Massie recognized it. Dylan held it up in victory.

"What is that?" Josh asked.

"Well, just the original designs for this trailer." She said.

"Ehmagawd! Dylan, where did you get that?" Massie asked. She thought Effie still had it.

"Effie gave it to me." She shrugged before giving Massie one piece of paper, Claire another and she gave Kristen's with a grimace. She kept one for herself.

"What about us?" Derrick asked. Massie handed him her drawing. "Do something."

Claire gave hers to Cam, Dylan gave hers to Josh, ignoring Alicia's hard glare and Kristen reluctantly gave hers to Alicia.

Dylan and Claire instantly went to Massie while everyone else tried to do their work. Except for Kristen, who just stared at her feet.

"I can't believe this is happening." Massie whispered. "Vincent, Pablo and Ms. Dunkel placed us in the same group as the people who betrayed us by leaving us for some other clique!"

"What do we do?" Claire asked.

"Ignore them." Massie answered, whispering. The only person who could hear the conversation was Derrick.

"I don't get why you're fighting." He said in his normal voice. The whole trailer heard him. Everyone froze and stared at Derrick. He didn't seem to notice. He was looking at Massie, waiting for an explanation.

"Because, we made a pact. _PC support day or night. _The three of us kept it, while _some _of us broke it. One of us went behind our backs and started a whole new clique, which, in our books, is called _betrayal. _One of us, went behind my back and tried to help someone else get a boy, then, in the end, she gets the boy herself. In my book, that's also called _betrayal. _And we don't like people who betray us." She said in a low voice, but everyone was so quiet they heard every single word.

Uncomfortable silence filled the trailer.

"Well, you see, Derrick, some of us are just very controlling people who Lycra us all in." Kristen burst out. Massie glared at her.

"Some of us are just liars who backstab us for someone else."

"I am _not _a liar."

"Fine. You're a backstabber."

"How am I a backstabber?!"

"You tried to steal Dempsey away from me! So that he could be with _Layne. _Then, _you _get Dempsey in the end!"

"At least Layne forgave me when she realized that Dempsey liked _me, _instead of her."

"This is not about Dempsey! It's about the fact that you were willing to trade _us _for them. Then, you lied to us about being friends with Layne! Seriously, the Witty Committee?"

"You wouldn't let me be friends with Layne if you knew that I was friends with her! You would've kicked me out of the PC!"

"Really?" Massie asked sarcastically before turning to Claire. "Kuh-laire, are you still friends with Layne?" Claire nodded. "Are you still part of the PC?" Claire nodded again. Massie turned back to Kristen.

"Then why are you still mad?!"

"Because you broke the promise! _PC support, day or night! _I'm part of the PC, which means you were supposed to help me! Not Layne! Plus, you stole Dempsey!"

"Well, that's always the case when you liked a guy. You would give him the Chanel No. 19 hold! Even if he liked someone else!"

"Well, I'm sorry if I didn't know! He never told me! He was _flirting _with me. What was I supposed to think? Besides, I lifted the hold, didn't I? I don't like him anymore. He's an ex-crush."

"But, you don't like it when we like your ex-crushes! You get mad."

"Which brings us back to Claire." Massie turned to the nervous blonde.

"Why?" she asked, nervously. "Why am I always brought up in this conversation?!"

"Who's your current boyfriend?" Massie asked.

"Cam." Claire answered instantly, getting confused.

Massie turned back to Kristen, her left eyebrow raised.

"So? What does this have to do with Cam and Claire?"

"I liked Cam, remember?"

"You liked Cam?" Derrick asked, surprised. Josh was shocked too. Especially Cam.

"Before you." Massie said simply. She turned back to Kristen. "That means, Cam is classified as an ex-crush. Am I mad at Claire for dating him now?"

"No."

"You're still the curse." Alicia snickered.

"That was _your _fault. If you didn't push me, I wouldn't have crashed into Dempsey."

"Well, if you let me be head cheerleader, none of that would've happened."

"If you weren't always trying to steal my spot, maybe that would never have happened."

"I'm just better than you at dancing. You know it. I should've been head cheerleader."

"Haven't you ever considered the fact that maybe I would've promoted you to head cheerleader?"

"What?!"

"I only did the cheer squad for Dempsey. Now that I don't like him anymore, what's the whole point?"

"So, you're saying that I would've been promoted to head cheerleader once your crush on Dempsey was gone?"

"Do I try to steal the spot of soccer captain from Kristen? No. Why? Because she's ah-bviously better than me at soccer."

"Why are you still mad at me?"

"You're trying to steal my alpha spot. Come on, Alicia. What is this, like, the second time you've tried? The first time you tried, how'd that end? Who was alpha in the end? Who won the uniform contest anyway? This is, like, the third time you got kicked out."

Alicia was quiet. Massie was alpha in the end. She always was. _She _won the uniform contest. Alicia cheated and she knew that.

*XOX*

"Wow. Girls lives are so complicated. Thank God I'm a boy." Derrick whispered to Josh.

"I know. I don't think I would ever piss off Massie ever again. She's freaky when she's mad." Josh said and Derrick lightly punched his arm, snickering while they watched Massie and Alicia in an intense stare-down.

"This feels like one of those teen dramas. Like Gossip Girl." Cam added and the others nodded.

*XOX*

In the middle of the uncomfortable silence that was drowning them, they heard Vincent yell from outside that it was time to go back in. Cam got up and walked to the door. He paled when he turned the doorknob.

"Cam? What's wrong?" Claire asked.

"The door won't open."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

**A/N: ooh, a cliffy…I'm sorry, but I have this lock them up in place thing going on in my brain. I don't know what's wrong. Every story I think of, there's always going to be something about locking them up together. I'll grow out of it, but it makes a good plotline in this story.**

**If you think that Massie's a little bit OOC its because she's losing her patience and just letting it all out.**

**Yeah, the guys weren't supposed to be there, but I didn't want Derrick alone in the middle of girl-drama. I love him too much. **

**REVIEW!!!**


	6. Tiffany Trailer Tuesday II

**DISCLAIMED.**

**Collide – Chapter Six  
****Tiffany Trailers Tuesday II**

BOCD  
Vincent's Art Class  
Tuesday, October 20  
8:59 AM

"What do you mean the door won't open?!" Massie screeched. You do not want to get Massie Block mad. You would crash and burn.

"The door won't open!" Cam said, turning the doorknob continuously and pushing the door. Josh stood up and pushed the door with Cam. Nothing happened.

"I am seriously going to sue if I don't get out of here!" Alicia whined.

"Oh, shut up, Alicia! You're not the only person stuck here!" Dylan yelled.

"I don't care what you say, Dylan! I need to get out of here!"

"SHUT UP!" Claire yelled. Everyone did. "Can someone please call Vincent." She said.

"What makes you think we have Vincent's phone number?" Alicia asked.

"If you think about it, Alicia, Vincent is _right outside._" Massie said, her voice oozing 'duh'.

"VINCENT!" they all cried out in unison.

"What?!" someone asked from the other side of the door. It was Vincent. He tried opening the door. "Fuck." They heard from outside.

"Pablo! Ms. Dunkel! The kids are stuck inside!" he called out. More people tried opening the door. Nothing happened. They heard low voices talking urgently.

"Children! We need one of your cell phone numbers!" Pablo called out.

"Give him mine." Massie told Claire and Claire shouted out the numbers. Right after, Massie's phone rang. She picked it up immediately and put it on speaker.

"Children, you'll have to stay put for a while. The only guy who can get you out of there won't be here until noon. I'm afraid you'll have to stay there for a while." Ms. Dunkel explained.

"What?!" "I am so going to sue." "We have to stay here until _noon?"_ "Are you kidding me?" erupted the group of teens.

"I'm sorry, children, but you'll have to stay put. I'm really sorry. We'll get you out as soon as we can." Ms. Dunkel said before she hung up.

Massie's palms started to sweat.

Claire bit her nails.

Dylan was chewing her hair.

Derrick was clutching the M pin that was pinned on the inside of his jeans pocket. He still has it until now.

"You know, this is the best thing that's ever happened to my life. I'm handcuffed to someone and stuck inside a trailer. Nothing could be better than this." Massie said sarcastically.

"Vincent's an idiot for grouping us with each other." Dylan said.

"I'm going to sue." Alicia whined.

"I'm gonna miss so much classes!" Kristen complained.

Claire just sat there silent, biting her nails.

The boys just sat there, already bored out of their minds.

*XOX*

"I'm hungry." Dylan announced after enduring one hour and thirty minutes of silence and boredom that would have killed her if it wasn't for the small talk. Actually, it was Alicia's constant whining that might've killed her. They had around one more hour and thirty more minutes.

Kristen took out a purple Tupperware from her bag and tossed it at Dylan. Dylan caught it and just stared at it.

"They were supposed to be for Massie." Kristen mumbled, but everyone heard her. Massie looked at the Tupperware. It was hers. She remembered it. It was big and she had it specially made, that's why it's purple. And cylindrical. She remembered lending it to Kristen when they were young. Dylan just looked at it.

"What's in it?" Massie asked, surprising everyone.

"Purple marshmallows. I made them myself." Kristen mumbled. Massie remembered her old marshmallow love. She used to always eat marshmallows. The PC used to make them every Friday, during her sleepover. Massie still loved them, but she ate them less now. Even if they weren't that fattening. **(a/n**: **marshmallows have _very _low calories from fat....com/calories-candies-marshmallows-i19116?size=3...marshmallows )**

"Go eat it." Massie said. Dylan reluctantly opened the Tupperware and Kristen smiled.

"You know, Massie, Layne's not that bad. She's fun to be with, actually." Kristen said. "Well, most of the time."

"Yeah, and destroying Briarwood is the best fun in the world." Massie said sarcastically. The boys thought it was just a joke or a comparison, but the girls knew better. They all tried to suppress their giggles before Claire burst out laughing. Everyone else followed, even Massie. Somehow, the reason for the demise of Briarwood was hilarious. The boys just exchanged confused glances. _Aren't they fighting? Seriously, girls are so confusing._

"I don't get the joke." Josh said out loud.

"You're not supposed to. And you probably never will, unless of course, we tell you." Alicia explained. Josh gave her a pout. Alicia cracked.

"Well, you see—"

"Shut up, Alicia!" Massie yelled, throwing a marshmallow at Alicia. Alicia stopped speaking before she could say anymore.

"Batteries saved the day!" Kristen cackled. "Even if they were the problem in the first place."

They all just laughed more. The boys just looked at them strangely.

"Is this what happens when girls go crack? Are they on drugs?" Josh asked Cam and Derrick. Cam hit his arm. Alicia threw the marshmallow at him. He threw it at Derrick. Derrick threw it at Massie. Massie got a handful and threw them at his face. They were laughing all this time.

"You girls are weird." Cam said. "One minute you're fighting, the next, you're laughing your ass off at some inside joke."

They all shut up after he said that. Somehow, they forgot they even were fighting.

"Yeah, well, that's just the way we are!" Alicia said, then mentally slapped herself for sounding so lame.

It was quiet.

"Yeah. That's how best friends are sometimes. You forgive each other even if no apologies are given, because you know that they're really sorry for what they did. Sure, at the start of the day, you may be fighting, but they'll still be the people who will be beside you in the end." Massie said, as a way of telling Alicia and Kristen that they were forgiven. They all just stared at her.

"Really?" Alicia whispered after a minute.

"Yep." Massie said.

Alicia and Kristen stood up from their seats, walked towards Massie and engulfed her in a hug that was soon joined by Claire and Dylan.

There was no denying it.

The Pretty Committee was back.

Of course, the boys had to ruin their moment by saying 'aww' and clapping. Well, Cam and Josh were. Since Derrick couldn't clap, he started snapping and cheering.

The PC broke their hug and looked at the three boys, raising their eyebrows.

"You just ruined our moment." Massie said.

"Sorry. We were just happy!" Cam protested.

"Aww. You are so sweet!" Claire said.

"No PDA while we're here!" Dylan said.

Cam and Claire huffed. "Fine."

They all just laughed.

"So this means you guys are friends again, right?" Derrick asked.

"Of course. The Pretty Committee can't be the Pretty Committee if we're all separated. And I don't think BOCD will be the same if there was no Pretty Committee to rock their worlds upside down." Massie said, full of confidence now that they were back together.

"Point!" Alicia said, raising her finger.

**A/N: I felt like that sucked. **

**do you think its too early to have them make up?**

**Well, the arrival of two people would have their boat rocking once again, so, yeah. I think I needed them to make up here. **

"**Of course. The Pretty Committee can't be the Pretty Committee if we're all separated. And I don't think BOCD will be the same if there was no Pretty Committee to rock their worlds upside down." –my friend said that after we got over a big fight, except that she didn't use the words pretty committee or BOCD...so, yeah. this chapter is dedicated to you!!! i think you know who you are ;)**

**REVIEW!!!**

**P.S. I have a question.**_ What do you guys want to happen?_

**A.)_ during the next sleepover, Massie overhears Dylan and Claire talking to Alicia and Kristen about how it was their plan to handcuff Derrick and Massie together. Massie gets the key from Todd, but Massie and Derrick pretend in school that they're still handcuffed to each other, so that the others won't know that they know…Seriously, thinking that your plan was a complete success and then finding out that they knew about it and just made you look stupid feels bad D: also, to give them a little freedom._**

**or **

**B.) _they don't find out and then flip out and get pissed when they do…wait. That'll happen in A also, but privately. Ugh. Just tell me, or I'll flip a coin. But, don't blame me if you don't like what happens._**


	7. Conspiracy

**DISCLAIMER: Not Lisi Harrison.**

**I'm doing A! Sorry for those who wanted B, but A got more votes.**

**Please don't hate me!**

**I am also skipping to the day after the sleepover. Saturday.**

**Collide – Chapter Seven  
****Conspiracy**

Block Estate  
GLU Headquarters/The Spa  
Saturday, October 24  
7:12 AM

Massie Block woke up, but she didn't open her eyes. She's been doing that a lot. Maybe to keep Derrick Harrington's arms around her for a little while longer. Ever since that night she had the nightmare, she's been waking up in his arms. Everyday, she would wake up in his embrace. She would never admit it, but she loved it. Thankfully, they don't talk about it.

"Aww. They're so cute!" she heard someone say. Why was there someone with them? She recognized the voice. It was Alicia Rivera's. _Ehmagawd! We had a sleepover! They can see us! The position we're in!, _Massie screamed in her head. She almost fluttered her eyes open, but she didn't want to face them just yet. Or maybe she just didn't want Derrick to let go of her.

"This is so weird." Came a guy's voice. Kemp Hurley. Why is he here? _Ehmagawd times ten! We had a co-ed sleepover!_

Yesterday, the PC had their first-ever co-ed sleepover. Last week's sleepover, when she got stuck with Derrick, does not count, since they weren't complete. This week, so that Derrick won't be bored or feel uncomfortable and awkward, Massie allowed him to invite Cam, Josh, Kemp and Plovert.

"No it's not! It's cute!" Kristen Gregory said.

"Looks like our plan worked." Cam Fisher said. _PLAN?! What PLAN?!_

"What plan?" Josh Hotz asked, voicing Massie's thoughts.

"The only reason they're handcuffed together. Last Friday was a setup. It was all part of our plan to get Massie and Derrick together. Handcuff them. We let Sammi in on it, so that she would leave Derrick here. Then we made up a game and hid their key." Dylan Marvil exclaimed.

"This was all a setup? By who?" Alicia asked and Massie could hear jealousy in her voice. A plan she didn't know of?!

"Dylan, Plovert, me and Cam." Claire Lyons said. _WHAT?!_

"So, who has the key?" Kristen asked.

"My idol. Todd Lyons." Chris Plovert said. They all laughed. _TODD?! _

"Why does he have the key?" Josh asked.

"Massie would never suspect it. Plus, she would never go in Todd's room." Dylan explained. "So, are you guys in on it?"

"Of course." Alicia said.

"Sure." Kristen said.

"Yeah." Josh said.

"Fine." Kemp said.

Massie was _fuming _inside. _How could they do this to me? If word got out that I fell for a setup, I would be ruined! People would think they could pull one over on me! How could my best friends do this to me?! I will not take this lying down. I am _Massie Block_. Massie Block would do something about this. Something BIG, to show them they can't do that. I need help, though…well, the only person that can actually help me now is…Derrick. First, I have to get out of this position._

She opened her eyes. Time to use her acting skills.

"Ehmagawd! Derrick!" Massie said, pushing his arms away. His eyes opened, and something tells Massie that he was awake too.

"What?" he asked.

She just stared at him with her piercing amber eyes and silently begged him to play along.

"Oh. Sorry. I had a dream wherein I was hugging…um…Gisele." He made up quickly.

"And you hugged Massie?" Kemp asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Dude. She was beside me. On my other side was Cam. I don't think Claire—or Cam—would be too happy if I was hugging him when I woke up." Derrick explained. Cam's expression was a mixture of horror, surprise and disgust. Claire giggled. Everyone seemed to buy it.

"No I wouldn't be too happy about that." Cam said.

Everyone laughed. Even Massie laughed. She can_not _let them know that she knew.

.:~^*^~:.

"Sorry about, you know, this morning." Massie said when everyone left. They were back in Massie's room now.

"No, I get it. Can we not talk about it?" he asked.

"Sure." Massie said, then Derrick noticed a glint in her eye. A _mischievous _glint.

"Are you up to something?"

Massie gave him one of her infamous I-have-a-plan smile.

"I'm guessing you heard their conversation this morning before we 'woke up'. Am I right?" Massie said, adding air quotes around the words 'woke up'.

"Yes. I heard. I can't believe Sammi did that! Or Dylan! Or Claire! Or Cam! Or _Plovert!_ Cam, yeah, he would practically do anything Claire told her to…but Plovert…"

"I can't believe they fooled me!" Massie said, pacing, dragging Derrick's arm with her. He was just there, sitting on her bed, a frown on his face.

"What's the plan?" he asked.

She smiled again.

"Well…"

**(I was so tempted to end it here and leave a cliffie! You guys are so lucky. You better review for this! I love you guys too much to leave a cliffhanger!) **

"Do you really do this?" Derrick asked Massie as they hid in one of the bushes beside the guesthouse. Claire left with Cam. Now, they were waiting for Todd to leave with Tiny Nathan, who was waiting outside.

"Shh. Be quiet. Nathan might hear you. And yes. I have done this a lot of times before." She whispered.

"You are so crazy, Block. I like it." He whispered. Massie could feel herself blush.

"Thank you." She whispered just as Todd came out of the front door. He gave Tiny Nathan a high-five before they got on their bikes and left.

Derrick started to stand up but Massie pulled him back down.

"Not yet." She hissed. "Five more minutes. Not to seem suspicious."

He crouched down again.

"What are you going to tell Mr. and Mrs. Lyons?" he asked her.

She took out her iPhone and texted Claire. Derrick read over her shoulder.

**Massie:** hey, Claire, I need my red Jimmy Choo flats back ay-sap. Can I just get it from your room? We have a copy of the guesthouse keys in the main house.

**Claire:** Sure

**Massie:** thx.

"That's what I'm going to tell them." She said.

"Do you have the key to Claire's room?" he asked.

"Yep. Todd's too." She smiled. "Now, let's go." Massie said, hurriedly leading him out of the bushes and to the Main House unnoticed.

"The guesthouse is right there!" Derrick whispered.

"We have to make it look like we were from the Main House!" Massie explained. Once they reached the back of the Main House, they stepped away from the shadows and casually walked towards the guesthouse.

Massie knocked three times. Judi Lyons opened the door. She was wearing an apron.

"Massie! Derrick! What are you doing here? Claire left." Judi said.

"Oh, I need a pair of shoes back from her and she told me I should just get it from her room." Massie smiled sweetly.

"Oh." Judi said, opening the door wider to let them in. "Go on up! I'll just be here. Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, thank you." Massie said. Judi looked at Derrick. "No thanks." He said. They went up to the second floor and Massie stopped in front of a door. She got the keys from her pocket and opened the door.

Surprisingly, it was a clean room. Especially for an eleven-year-old.

Massie thought hard. Where could Todd hide the key?

This key search reminded Massie of Skye Hamilton and the end of seventh grade, when the PC had to search for the key to the bomb shelter. She remembered looking under the mattresses of different Briarwood boys. _Under the mattress!_

"Under the mattress!" Massie whispered. Together, she and Derrick lifted Todd's mattress.

There it was. The shining key. Massie felt a surge of success course through her, but the plan in not yet done. Massie grabbed it and shoved it in her pocket. They put the mattress back in it's proper place and crept out of the room, locking the door close again. Massie and Derrick stopped in front of the door opposite Todd's door and opened the door, stepping into Claire's room.

"Why are we here? You already got the key!" Derrick whispered.

"I still need to get the shoes! I can't go down there without it!" Massie said, leading him to the closet. She yanked the door open and looked through tons of Keds before finding her Choos. She grabbed it and closed the door. They were heading out when she stopped. Derrick bumped into her. She didn't mind. Her brain was working.

"Give me your phone." She said, holding out her hand.

"Why?" he said, taking out his phone.

"Just give it!" she said and he put it in her outstretched palm. She took out her iPhone and dialed him. His phone vibrated in her hand and she picked it up. Derrick just looked at her like she was crazy but didn't say a word. He was enjoying this. Seeing Massie Block in action.

She dragged him to the bed and left his phone underneath.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" he asked.

"I want to hear if my plan would work. We'll get it back later!" she said and they went out of the room.

"Did you find it?" Judi asked when they made it downstairs.

"Yep." Massie said, lifting her arm so that Judi cold see the shoes. "Thanks, Mrs. Lyons."

"Yeah. Thanks, Mrs. Lyons." Derrick said.

"No problem." Judi smiled as they made their way out of the guesthouse and back to the main house. Halfway there, they saw Claire walking with Cam.

"Hey, Cam!" Derrick called out. "Hi, Claire!"

"D!" Cam said, giving him a high-five.

"Mass, did you get the shoes?" Claire asked.

"Yep." Massie said. "Now we gotta go. I have to prepare for the shopping trip tomorrow. You should too." Massie told her.

"Yeah. I'll go to the Main House later, kay?"

"Sure."

"Bye Cam." Derrick said.

"Bye."

Five minutes later, they were back in Massie's room, her iPhone on speaker. It was just silent at the other end, since they were all downstairs. Judi, Claire, Cam and Jay. Massie was looking out her window, waiting for Todd. She never thought she'd wait for Todd, but here she was. Oh well. She never thought she would get handcuffed to Derrick either. They weren't handcuffed to each other anymore, but they'll have to put it back on later.

"Tell me," Derrick started. He was lying down on the bed. "why do we still have to pretend?"

"Well, since they don't have the key now, they would think they lost it. We have to stay handcuffed so that they would _think _we didn't have it. Then, they would get all stressed out and paranoid and other stuff because they think they actually lost the key." Massie explained. "Plus, knowing your plan backfired feels pretty bad."

She looked out the window again. Finally. Todd was home.

She heard sound from her iPhone. The door opening and then footsteps.

"So, do you think our plan is working?" Claire asked. Derrick was sitting beside Massie now, listening to the conversation.

"Yeah. I actually thought we could never pull it off. I mean, we're dealing with Massie and Derrick here." Cam said as another set of footsteps were heard. "Hey, Todd." He greeted.

Massie smiled. Things were going perfect.

"What do you want?" Claire snapped.

"The key is missing." They barely heard Todd say. Massie's smile grew wider. _Success._

"What?!" Cam and Claire asked at the same time. They heard footsteps again and knew that they were going to go check Todd's room. Massie and Derrick burst out laughing.

"How do you do it?" Derrick asked her after he stopped laughing.

"I'm Massie Block." She grinned.

"Yes, you are. This is so awesome."

"Shh. They're coming back." Massie said, sure enough, they heard footsteps.

"Ehmagawd. Ehmagawd. Ehmagawd." Claire chanted.

"Claire! Breathe!" Cam said.

"TODD!" she yelled. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"I'm sorry! I check it every night! I don't know where it is! I _swear _on _Tiny Nathan _that it was there last night."

"Well, how do you explain the fact that it's _gone?!_"

"Wait." Cam said. "Didn't Massie go here a while ago?"

Massie and Derrick froze.

"Yeah, but why would she go into _Todd's _room? The only way that would happen is if hell froze over thrice! Plus, how would she know it was in Todd's room?" Claire asked.

"Yeah. You're right. I'm not thinking straight." Cam said.

Massie let out a deep breath.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked.

"Calling Dylan." Cam said.

"Put it on speaker."

"Hello? Cam?" they heard Dylan's voice.

"Yeah, Dylan, could you get everybody? You know, the plan?"

"Um. Okay. Kristen's already here with me and Alicia's with Josh."

A few moments later they were ready.

"Yo, Cam, what's up? What's with the chick call? Seriously, a five-way? I've never even been on a three-way before!" Kemp said.

"Well, Todd lost the key to the handcuffs."

"WHAT?!" Massie and Derrick heard. They laughed silently.

"What are we going to do?" Alicia asked. "Massie is so going to kill us!"

"Well, Dylan, can't you just get the guy to give an extra key?" Cam asked.

"You want me to go all the way to _Egypt?!_" Dylan yelled into the phone.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"The guy moved to Egypt!" Dylan yelled. "Said he's never coming back to the US!"

"Oh. Crap." Claire said.

"Holy…" Cam said.

"Bullshit." Kemp said.

"Eh. Ma. Gawd." Alicia said.

"What. The. Hell." Kristen said.

"Fuck." Plovert said.

"We. Are. Freakin…" Josh said, but didn't finish.

"Dead." Dylan finished. "We are all freakin dead. Massie and Derrick are going to kill us. Operation Massington is a failure. See you guys at our funerals."

Massie pressed end. Then burst out laughing.

"Wait until you see how they act around us." Massie said. "Wait." She dialed Claire.

"Hello?" she croaked.

"Claire!"

"Massie!" she squeaked. "H-hi! Why are you calling?"

"Well, I need you to do a big favor. Can you check your room? Derrick lost his phone. Maybe it fell in your room when we went there?"

"W-wait." After a few moments. "I found it. It's here."

"Yay! Can you bring it over?"

"Y-yeah. S-sure."

Massie hung up and quickly handcuffed her and Derrick again, just in time. Claire stepped in, looking _very _nervous. She was biting her nails and looking anywhere but Massie and Derrick.

"Here's your phone." She said, handing it to Derrick. "Thanks." He said.

"Kuh-laire, what's wrong?" Massie asked.

"Nothing!" she said, a little too eagerly.

"You're biting your nails."

Claire looked down, only realizing _now _that she _was _biting her nails.

"Oh. Sorry. Force of habit." She gave a weak smile.

"Okay. You sure you're alright?" Massie asked again.

"Yeah. I have to go now."

"Okay. Bye!" Massie called out as Claire hurriedly stepped out of the room.

"Claire looks so freaked out." Derrick said.

"They all are. Wait for the shopping trip tomorrow. Bring the other boys. I so have to see their faces."

"Bet they're absolutely terrified."

"That's what you get when you mess with Massie Block."

"And Derrick Harrington."

**So...how'd you like that?**

**I liked doing this chapter. **

**Finally put my evil mind to work!!! *insert evil laugh***

**Joke. I don't have an evil mind.**

**or do I?**

**REVIEW! **


	8. Planning

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own the Clique. Lisi Harrison does.  
oh yeah, i forgot to say that the title for the last chapter was from a song by Paramore ;)**

**Collide – Chapter Eight  
****Planning**

The Westchester Mall  
Starbucks  
Sunday, October 25  
3:57 PM

"Your drinks are on me, Massie!" Dylan said as they got into Starbucks. "Yeah, yours too, Derrick!" she added. Massie grinned and she felt Derrick pinch her hand. They're all at the Westchester, shopping. When Derrick told the boys to come, they said yes immediately, without a second thought or even a groan. Like they wanted to please Derrick. During the shopping trip, Cam and Plovert both carried Massie's bags, even if they were already carrying Claire and Dylan's. The girls were all buying Massie gifts, even Claire and Kristen. Especially Dylan and Claire. The boys were buying Derrick gifts, too. Like they all wanted to stay on the good side of Massie and Derrick. **(that's what I would do when faced with a situation like this)**

"Dylan, Alicia, Kristen and Claire, do I look like a Christmas tree to you?" Massie asked the PC.

"No." They replied in unison.

"Then what's with the gifts?"

The guys snickered into their palms.

"We just want to show you how much we love you!" Claire made up.

"Aww. I knew that already. No, seriously, why?" Massie asked. She was trying to see if someone would actually tell her.

"Well, you give so much to us, we thought it was time to give back!" Dylan said.

"I'll let it go this time." Massie said. There was obviously no point in trying to see who would admit to it. Massie knew these girls. They know how to keep secrets.

:~:~:~:

"It's almost Halloween." Cam said.

"Ehmagawd! I forgot about Halloween! We have to throw a Halloween party!" Massie said. With everything that happened, she forgot about throwing one of the biggest Halloween parties!

"Where?" Kemp asked.

"Block Estate, of course."

"Theme?"

"Ugh. None yet. It's time for us to go home. PC, you're going to my place. We have some planning to do."

:~:~:~:

The PC have been planning the Halloween party for an hour. They've been racking their brains for a theme but they just couldn't think of one.

"Famous couples?" Claire asked.

"Kuh-laire, Skye already did that and do _you _remember how well _that _turned out?" Massie asked.

"Nevermind what I said."

"Under the sea?" Kristen asked.

"That is so original, Kristen." Dylan said sarcastically.

"You try thinking of one!"

"I am!"

"And what have you come up with?!"

"What have _you _come up with? Under the sea?"

"Quiet!" Massie said. They kept quiet. "I am trying to think."

Derrick raised his hand like he was in school.

"What?" Massie snapped.

"How about a candy paradise? With candy everywhere? Like Willy Wonka?" Derrick said, then he shrugged. "I dunno. It fits with Halloween."

All the girls looked at Massie. She was quiet, contemplating the idea.

"Being with me has done you good, Derrick. I actually like the idea. We're going with that." Massie said. The PC smiled.

"Ooh! We could have a chocolate fountain!" Dylan suggested.

"And lots of gummies!" Claire said, thinking about Cam.

"Could we have something low-fat?" Alicia asked.

"Cotton candy everywhere!" Kristen suggested.

"Yes to all your ideas. Derrick, since this was your idea, do you have anything to suggest?" Massie asked.

"Nah. As long as there's candy, I'm good." He smiled.

"Okay. We have to start planning ay-sap. Plus, there's supposed to be marshmallows everywhere. Dylan, entertainment. Alicia, you take care of the candy with me. Kristen and Claire, invitations. We need those ay-sap. We'll invite the whole BOCD eighth grade. My mother will force us to invite everyone anyway."

"Will it be a costume party?" Derrick asked. "Cause if it is, I am so going as Willy Wonka."

"I'll think about it." Massie said.

"This party will be the second biggest of the year. Next to end-of-school party. Thrown by us." Dylan said.

"Given." Alicia said.

:~:~:~:

The Block Estate

Massie's bedroom

Monday, October 26

6:15 AM

_Gotta get that  
__Gotta get that  
__Gotta get that  
__Gotta get that that, that that, that  
__Boom boom boom (Gotta get that)  
__Boom boom boom (Gotta get that)  
__Boom boom boom (Gotta get that)  
__Boom boom boom (Gotta get that)  
__Boom boom boom (That)  
__Boom boom boom…_

Massie Block woke up to her iHome blasting Boom Boom Pow by the Black Eyed Peas. She got up and rubbed her eyes. She just sat there for a while, listening to the music. It was one of those songs that made her want to dance. Perfect for lazy Monday mornings.

She got into the shower just as Poker Face by Lady GaGa came on. She figured Derrick must be awake by now. After a few more songs, she finished her shower and wrapped a towel around her and went in her walk-in closet.

_She said let's change our luck,  
__This night is all we've got  
__Drive fast until we crash  
__This dead end life  
__Sweet dreams that won't come true  
__I'd leave it all for you  
__Brick walls are closing in  
__Let's make a run tonight_

_Blinded by the lights  
__Hold you through forever  
__Won't let you go  
_'_Cause if you jump  
__I will jump too  
__We will fall together  
__From the building's ledge  
__Never looking back at what we've done  
__We'll say it was love  
__Cause I would die for you  
__On skyway avenue_

Massie sang out loud with the music.

Derrick listened to her sing. His ear was pressed up against the door. He smiled at how stalker-like it might look, but he liked her voice. He loved it. He'll never forget it.

By 7:15, they were already in the Range Rover, heading for school. Due to Derrick's addition, Alicia volunteered to have Dean take her, Dylan and Kristen to school. The Range Rover was for Derrick, Massie and Claire.

"Hey, me and Kristen finished the invitations!" Claire announced when she climbed in, holding a stack of purple, light blue, orange, hot pink and bright green striped envelopes. Those colors represented the Pretty Committee. Purple for Massie, light blue for Claire, orange for Alicia, hot pink for Kristen and bright green for Dylan. Plus, the colors of the envelope reminded people of candy.

"That fast?" Derrick asked.

"Yep. Photoshop is a gift from gawd." Claire answered.

"Show me." Massie said and Claire handed her one envelope. Massie opened it and inside was a yellow card with thin purple, light blue, orange, hot pink and bright green swirls on the sides.

**TRICK OR TREAT!**

**You're invited to a very sweet Halloween party!**

**Block Estate, October 31.**

**With a surprise guest.**

**Be there.**

**The Pretty Committee.**

**Massie  
****Alicia  
****Dylan  
****Kristen  
****Claire**

"Who's the surprise guest?" Derrick asked.

"We'll find out from Dylan later." Massie answered. She gave the card and the envelope back to Claire. "Good work." She said and Claire smiled.

"We're here." Isaac said.

"Thanks, Isaac." Massie said as she climbed out, followed by Derrick and Claire. They made their way to The Oak where Alicia, Dylan and Kristen were waiting. Massie sat down on her bag beside Alicia.

"So, Dylan, who's our surprise guest?" Massie asked.

"I don't know yet. Whoever's on her show on Saturday." Dylan shrugged. "Oh yeah, she said she has a surprise for us, so she invited us to her show on Saturday too. Plus, she wants to do a special on different kinds of Halloween parties so she asked us to make an appearance." Dylan shrugged.

"Of course. What could the surprise be?" Massie said.

"She won't tell me."

"Hey, can I go too? I wanna be on TV!" Derrick said.

"You _have _to go. What do you want me to do? Cut your arm off?" Massie asked.

"Why my arm?"

"I need my arm for when I'm famous."

"I need my arm to block goals."

"I can't be a one-armed superstar!"

"I can't be a one-armed goalie!"

"Go back to being forward." Massie countered.

Derrick opened his mouth to say something, but then he let it go.

"As long as I get to go." He finally said.

"I repeat, you have to go."

**Okay, so I didn't know where to end it so I ended it there. This was more of a filler. Next chapter would fast-forward. It's gonna be Halloween! And, you finally get to meet the two people I'm bringing back! And, since I felt that the past chapters have been lacking Massington moments, next chapter would include them :)**

**CAN ANYONE SUGGEST A COSTUME FOR MASSIE, ALICIA, CLAIRE, DYLAN AND KRISTEN?**

**CAN ANYONE SUGGEST A BAND THAT COULD PLAY FOR THE HALLOWEEN PARTY??**

**CAN ANYONE SUGGEST SONGS THAT A GUY CAN DEDICATE TO A GIRL??? **

**PLEASE??? HELP ME!**

**REVIEW!!! **


	9. Showtime

**DISCLAIMED**

**Thank you to everyone who gave suggestions! It was actually really hard to choose…**

**This chapter is dedicated to those people who gave me ideas, especially…**

**BreeLemar101 – costume…I loved your idea!!! But I changed some stuff. Hope that's fine…**

**Casefacex3, Cliquexxloverxx9 and Wingzz – band…Paramore had the most number of suggestors(that's not a word, right?)…thanks to you!**

**Wingzz (again) – for the songs…I had a really hard time choosing this one, but eventually I picked one of your suggestions!**

**FACT(just something random I **_**had **_**to share): **Hippopotomstrosesquipedaliaphobia **is the fear of long words. Huh. **

**Collide – Chapter Nine  
Showtime**

New York City  
Village Studios  
Saturday, October 31  
7:38 AM

The PC plus Derrick, Cam, Josh, Kemp and Plovert made their way into the lobby of Village Studios where a stocky woman who the PC remembered was named Kay was waiting for them.

"Dylan!" she called out.

Dylan led them to her and they made their way to the green room where the guests were staying. Merri-Lee burst in.

"Hey, Dylan, Massie, Alicia, Claire, Kristen and boys." She smiled.

"Moooooommm. Why are we here so early?" Dylan asked. Everyone, except maybe Claire and Kristen, was cranky since they had to leave at 6 AM. Which means they had to get up at five.

"Because you have to do hair and make-up! Plus, you'll be doing Halloween costumes, which means you'll have to take more time." Merri-Lee explained.

The boys groaned at the mention of make-up. "Hey, Mrs. Marvil, what happens if I don't do the make-up?" Kemp asked.

"You'll look anemic or dead."

"Awesome! I don't have to wear make-up! I mean, Sweeney Todd looks dead to me." Kemp smiled.

"Even Johnny Depp had to wear make-up for that." Kristen said.

"Damn."

"So, what are your costumes?" Merri-Lee beamed.

"Candy Biker Babes for the girls and…" Massie trailed off, silently asking the boys who they were going as.

"Johnny Depps for the boys." Derrick supplied.

"Johnny Depps?" Merri-Lee asked.

"Yep. I'm Willy Wonka." Derrick said.

"I'm Sweeney Todd." Kemp said.

"I'm Jack Sparrow." Josh said.

"I'm Victor Van Dort." Plovert said.

"I'm the Mad Hatter." Cam said.

"You do know that Johnny Depp won't be coming out as the Mad Hatter until 2010, right?" Claire asked.

"Yeah. I know." Cam smiled.

"Oh how wonderful!" Merri-Lee clapped her hands together. "I'm going to go tell the make-up artists right now!" she said before leaving the room.

"Hey, we forgot to ask her who's performing! Or what's the surprise!" Massie exclaimed.

Dylan smacked her head. "I totally forgot! Seriously, it's the whole waking up early thing."

"Let's ask her later!" Claire said.

Just then, Calgary Edwards, Merri-Lee's co-host, popped her head in.

"Hey, Merri-Lee told me to tell you that you have to dress up now then go to make-up." She smiled.

"Calgary!" Dylan called out just as Calgary was closing the door. She popped her head back in. "Yeah?"

"Who's performing today?"

"Paramore." She said and closed the door.

"Aaaahhh!" The girls screamed.

"We're having Paramore at our party!" Claire exclaimed.

"It's going to be so cool!" Kristen said.

"Given!" Alicia said.

"I thought Calgary told us to get dressed?" Cam asked.

"You go first then." Massie said.

Within twenty minutes, they were all changed into their Halloween costumes. The girls, being candy biker babes, were wearing shrunken leather jackets over shirts that had pictures of different kinds of candies on them and short shorts with a brightly colored belt and a buckle shaped like candy over candy-cane tights. Their belts were different colors. Purple for Massie, light blue for Claire, orange for Alicia, green for Dylan and hot pink for Kristen. On their feet they wore black leather heels.

"I like your costumes." Derrick told Massie.

"Yours is nice too." Massie replied. He was wearing a Willy Wonka outfit almost identical to the one Johnny Depp used in the movie, complete with the hat and walking stick. The only thing different was his hair. "You know, Willy Wonka's not blonde."

"I have a wig." He said.

"Hey, Claire, do you like my outfit?" Cam asked. He was wearing a long brown coat over a dark green shirt, lime green pants, green shoes and a bright blue bowtie. Of course, a Mad Hatter costume wouldn't be complete without the hat, so Cam had that too.

"Of course! I love Alice in Wonderland!"

"Alicia, how about mine?" Josh asked. He was wearing a Jack Sparrow costume complete with the hair. **(sorry, no description…how **_**do **_**you describe Jack Sparrow's outfit?)**

"It's nice." Alicia smiled.

"I'm gonna be on TV!" Plovert announced, clad in his tux.

"My friends!" Kemp said, holding up two fake Sweeney Todd razors. (**still no description…just imagine it. Sorry!)**

"You know, if you agreed to be my Oompa-Loompas, you wouldn't have razors for friends." Derrick told him.

"Shut up, D. I'm not going to go to a party dressed like a freak with green hair."

"I think someone who kills people using razors so that they could be made into pie would be classified as a freak too."

"Yeah, but he's an awesome singing freak."

"Oompa-Loompas are awesome! And they're freaks! And they sing!"

"Todd and Tiny Nathan are going as Oompa Loompas." Claire said.

"Ew. I swear, that boy is so lucky he lives on the same property as me. Otherwise, he wouldn't be invited to this." Massie rolled her eyes.

"Can we ban him from the party or something?" Dylan asked. She was still pissed about the key thing.

"My mom and Claire's mom will kill us." Massie answered.

"Hey Mass, what do you want a guy to do? To show you he loves you?" Claire asked. A few days ago, Derrick had an epiphany. He realized that he wanted Massie back. He knew it wouldn't be easy, so he asked Cam to help him. Cam asked Claire to help him.

"Kiss me in the rain in front of a crowd, get down on one knee and propose to me. Of course, the ring should be inside a purple velvet box. Why?" Massie asked suspiciously.

"Comparing my answer to yours. Plus, I meant _now. _Not in the future." Claire said as they made their way out of the green room and towards make-up.

"Oh. Hmm. Sing Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus." Massie shrugged then sat down on one of the chairs.

_Perfect. I know the song. I have to sing it to her later. _Derrick thought.

:~:~:~:

They were back in the green room, waiting for the show to start. Merri-Lee came in.

"Hey! I got your surprise!" she said, before ushering in two familiar teenagers.

Abby Boyd and Conner Foley.

:~:~:~:

They've been sitting there in silence for about ten minutes. When they asked Merri-Lee _why _she considered this a surprise, she said it was because they knew each other. The others were fine with it. Massie, Alicia, Claire and Cam weren't. Massie and Alicia don't like Conner for using them. Claire doesn't like Abby because she made Claire believe they were actually best friends. Cam doesn't like Conner because he kissed Claire.

Calgary burst in.

"This is exciting, isn't it? Plus, Conner and Abby are staying in Westchester! Since they've never actually experienced middle school, Rupert is making them go to BOCD. It's for this new movie he's making." Calgary said, then she looked at her watch and burst out the door.

"How wonderful!" Massie fake-smiled.

"How are you, Velvet?" Conner asked Massie and Derrick glared at him.

"Don't call me that. I don't accept nicknames from people who use me."

"How'd you know about that?"

"Puh-lease. I just know these things."

"Were _you _the one who exposed my secret relationship with Abby? And made it look like I had Harry Potter underwear?" he asked indignantly.

"Yep." Massie smirked.

"It was _you?! _That stunt caused a big buzz! The paparazzi have been watching my every move ever since, hoping to find out if I had a secret boyfriend and I can't—"

"Abby, do I look like I sell fertilizer?" Massie cut in.

The others snickered. They knew what was going to happen next.

"No." Abby said, confused.

"Then why do you think I give a crap?" Massie asked and the others burst out laughing.

Abby glared.

Merri-Lee stuck her head in the room. "Ah, I see you're laughing! Go out now. The show's about to begin."

_Showtime. _

**Okay, introduction to the two people. Yes, Abby is not good. I never actually liked her because of the stealing boyfriends thing and the MBF. I don't know about Conner. **

**So, sorry if this chapter sucked. Next chapter is the Halloween party and a major Massington moment.**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Trick Or Treat?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the clique. Lisi Harrison does. I don't own any of the songs used.**

**Collide – Chapter Ten  
Trick Or Treat?**

Westchester, NY  
Block Estate  
Saturday, October 31  
8:05 PM

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good_

Massie Block surveyed the crowds. It was all going perfectly. Great band and everyone was having fun. Especially because of the candy. There was a large chocolate fountain in the middle of the lawn, with bowls of candy floating on top. There were large statues of different types of candy everywhere, and when you open a small flap, the real candy came out. It was candy paradise. Of course, they set up a salad bar for those who were watching their weight. But even the PC didn't go near that.

"Hey, Block, can I talk to you?" Derrick asked.

"What about?"

"You know the plan later?" he asked, lowering his voice to a whisper.

"Yes." Massie devised a revenge plan for Dylan, Claire, Plovert and Cam for what they did.

"Can we…you know, _not_ do it?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What?" Massie asked indignantly.

"Yeah, I mean, everything is just going so well and…yeah."

Massie looked around. Everything _is _going well. Josh and Alicia were dancing, Cam and Claire were feeding each other gummies, Plovert was making Dylan laugh and Kemp and Kristen were flirting. Everyone was having fun. It was all going so well. Perfect. Massie was never one to ruin perfection.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, fine. We're not going with the plan." She sighed. She pulled the chain around her neck out from her shirt and unlocked herself from Derrick.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"If we're not going with the plan, what's the use of this?" Massie asked, holding up the handcuff. Derrick just smiled.

"Come on. Let's dance. I love this song." Massie said and dragged Derrick to the dancefloor just as Paramore started with Crushcrushcrush. She sang out loud with Josh, Derrick and Alicia.

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all__oney  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, honey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about_

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this

If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, h

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this

"This is the best party ever! Massie, you're so lucky you have chocolate for water!" Olivia Ryan, dressed as an ant, said.

"Thanks, Olivia." Massie said and Olivia left. Once the ditzy blonde left, they burst into laughter.

"What'cha laughing about?" Claire said, approaching them with Cam.

"Olivia thought Massie had chocolate for water! Plus, she was dressed up as an ant!" Josh said in between laughter and Cam and Claire laughed along.

"Okay, guys!" Hayley Williams said into the microphone. "This is going to be our last song, but this has been one of the best parties we have ever played. Who would have thought of a candy party during Halloween? It's so obvious but everyone just does scary ones! Thank you to everyone who supports us!" she said to the cherring fans.

_Oh no, I just keep on falling  
(Back to the same old)  
And where's hope, when misery comes crawling?  
(Oh my way, eh)  
With your fate, you'll trigger a landslide  
(Victory)  
And kill off this common sense of mine_

And it takes acquired minds  
To taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines, we just want  
(We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back)

Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live  
Like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?

Right now, you're the only reason  
(I'm not letting go, oh)  
And time out, if everyone's worth pleasing  
(Well ha)  
You'll trigger a landslide  
(Victory)  
To kill off the finite state of mind

And it takes acquired minds  
To taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't meet the headlines  
No, we don't want your headlines, we just want  
(We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back)

Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live  
Like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure?

All right, so you think you're ready?  
Okay, then you say this with me, go:  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)

All right, so you think you're ready?  
Okay, then you say this with me, go:  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
We were born for, we were born for

Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me can you feel the pressure?  
Everybody live  
Like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me can you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me can you feel the pressure?  
Tell me, tell me can you feel the pressure?

We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
We were born for this

The PC stepped up on stage a minute after Paramore left and when the DJ started setting up.

"Guys! Thank you for coming to our Halloween party!" Massie said and everyone cheered. "We have another treat for you. You can now request and dedicate songs to anyone! Just come up to the DJ and write down the song you want, and who you're dedicating it to!"

They stepped down amidst the cheers of the crowd.

Once they were back with their friends, Claire burst out. "Why are you not with Derrick?!"

"You only noticed now?" Massie asked, amused.

"No, when we were onstage!"

"Oh yeah, that. Well, you see, I overheard you guys talking about how this was all a setup." Massie smiled.

"So you knew all along?" Dylan asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah." Derrick said with a smile.

"So, that means you were the ones who got the key!" Cam said.

"Yes."

"We were so scared! We were freaking out just thinking about the things you would do to us!" Plovert cried.

"It was fun watching you guys so paranoid." Massie said.

"Ehmagawd! You let our paranoia get to us!" Claire guessed.

"It was a brilliant plan, wasn't it?" Derrick smirked.

"I couldn't concentrate on my math test because of that!" Cam said.

"Okay, people!" The DJ interrupted. "First song! A personal old favorite of mine, Forever by Chris Brown requested by Allie-Rose Singer!" the crowd cheered as Chris Brown's voice started blasting from the speakers.

"Oh, come on. Let's just all go dance and enjoy the party!" Derrick said.

The group made their way to the dancefloor.

:~:~:~:

After a few more songs, they made their way to the chocolate fountain. Massie grabbed a marshmallow from the floating marshmallow bowl and popped it in her mouth.

"Okay, people, this next song is Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic! At The Disco and it's dedicated to Massie Block, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory and Alicia Rivera from Todd Lyons. He says he loves you and that he knows you love him too." The DJ said, obviously trying not to laugh then he played the song. Massie almost choked on her marshmallow.

"TODD!" the girls screamed in unison, while the boys snickered.

"That guy is my idol." Kemp said. Kristen gave him the stink eye.

"Yes, ladies?" he said from behind them, dressed in his Oompa-Loompa costume with Tiny Nathan beside him.

"Oh, you are so dead." Dylan said.

"I'm gonna get you." Claire said.

"Why? Are you jealous that I didn't dedicate a song for you? Cause, you know, that would be weird. Plus, you're ugly" Todd said.

"That's it." Claire said and Todd turned around and ran, Claire, Dylan and Kristen chasing him. Alicia was power-walking.

Massie was about to join them in the chase when Derrick grabbed her arm. "Block, stay." He said as Cam, Plovert, Kemp and Josh ran after the girls.

"Why? Wait, where are we going?" she asked as Derrick dragged her right in front of the stage.

"Wait." He said and she just stood there, confused.

A moment later, he climbed up onstage and the rest of PC plus Kemp, Plovert, Josh and Cam surrounded her.

"Um, yeah, hi. I'm Derrick Harrington and I just wanted to dedicate a song to Massie Block." He said into the microphone, his cheeks red.

The song Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus started and Massie expected the leas singer's voice to come, but it wasn't his voice singing.

It was Derrick's.

_**When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face**_

_**I can't r**__**eplace  
And now that I'm strong **_

_**I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me **_

_**I can be the one**__**ay, it's okay, it's okay  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one**_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's ok

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

The song ended and everyone was looking at Massie. She was just frozen, jumping inside but immobile outside.

"So, Massie, will you, um…take me back?" he asked hesistantly. He was scared of rejection.

Massie was still frozen, but she managed a weak nod and Derrick's face lit up. He jumped down from the stage, grabbed Massie and placed his lips on hers. The crowed cheered.

Derrick's warm lips on hers made Massie relax and she smiled into the kiss. They pulled back and just looked at each other, smiling.

"Okay, okay, people, I have another dedication. The song is Love Story by Taylor Swift. It's from Meena and Heather to Kemp Hurley and Chris Plovert."

Taylor Swift's voice blasted from the speakers as everyone turned to Kemp and Plovert whose eyes were wide with surprise. Dylan and Kristen had their mouths open in shock. In the middle of the song, Kristen and Dylan exchanged a look. They smiled. Kristen grabbed Kemp. Dylan grabbed Plovert. At the same time, they placed their lips on the lips of the guy they were holding.

Massie couldn't help but laugh at what Kristen and Dylan did. Derrick laughed along and pulled her tighter to him. Dylan and Kristen pulled the surprised and flushed Plovert and Kemp to where Massie and Derrick were. Claire and Cam came too. As did Josh and Alicia.

"Well, what a Halloween." Cam said.

"Feels more like Valentines Day." Josh said.

"Group hug!" Claire said.

Massie rolled her eyes but hugged Claire along with Alicia, Kristen and Dylan.

"Aw, come on guys. Hug!" Massie said.

Derrick rolled his eyes but joined the hug nonetheless, hugging Massie mostly. The other guys followed.

Soon, this very big hug was singing along to Katy Perry's new song, Waking Up In Vegas.

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is,_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas,_

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now,_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Maybe everything will go smoothly from now on, _Massie thought_. Everything seems so perfect tonight._

**:~:~:~:**

**Abby: **C, you have to help me get my revenge on M  
**Claire: **no. I won't do it. I'm sorry. Massie's my BFF.  
**Abby: **I thought we were BFF's.  
**Claire: **you said we were only MOVIE BEST FRIENDS.  
**Abby: **You'll regret saying no.

**Ahh. It sounds like the end. But it's not yet. Don't worry. There's more.**

**Now my mouth hurts from smiling the whole time I was writing the Massington moment. My sister's looking at me weird cause I was just pinching my cheeks to stop myself from smiling. Didn't work. Whatever. It never works. I'm such a sap. This always happens when I see or read something sweet that makes people go 'aww'.**

**You know what else is such a sweet song to sing to a girl? **Your Call** by **Secondhand Serenade**. Yeah. Random thought. It played before Your Guardian Angel on my playlist.**

**I just realized that I was mean to Meena and Heather.**

**Thank you to the person who suggested that I make an LBR dedicate a song to someone…BreeLemar101!!!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. The Park

**A/N: This'll be a filler because I'm stretching it out a bit…did I ever tell you that this story will have about four to six chapters left? I just realized.**

**Collide – Chapter Eleven**

**The Park**

Block Estate  
Massie's room  
Tuesday, November 3  
4:18 PM

Massie Block leaned back in her chair, looking at the pictures Claire took of the Halloween party just three days ago. A group picture of her, Derrick, Claire, Cam, Kemp, Kristen, Dylan, Chris, Alicia and Josh. Then a group picture of the PC in their costumes. A group picture of the guys. A funny picture of Derrick as Willy Wonka with Todd Lyons and Tiny Nathan, who were dressed as Oompa-Loompas. Then Claire took some candid couple shots. First was a picture of her and Derrick; she was on his back, wearing his hat and his face was turned to hers and they were both laughing. Massie remembered that they laughed because of a silly reason; when she took his hat, his wig fell off. Next was a picture of Josh making pouty faces at Alicia. Next was Dylan and Plovert laughing. Then came a picture of Kristen chasing Kemp who had a soccer ball. Last was of Cam and Claire, eating a gummy. Like always.

"Knock, knock,'' Someone said from her doorway and she smiled. She swiveled her chair around to see Derrick Harrington leaning on her doorframe.

"What are you doing here?" Massie asked. He was back to living in his house.

"Getting my stuff," he shrugged.

"That's it?"

"Nope, not really," he smiled.

"What else?" she asked with a half-smile.

"I came to pick you up," he said.

"For what?"

"Our date."

"We have a date tonight?" Massie asked. She didn't remember making plans with him for tonight.

"We do now."

She smiled.

"Now go and get ready. I'll wait downstairs," he said before smiling and leaving.

A few minutes later, Massie was doubling with Derrick on his bike.

"Where are we going?"

"The playground beside the pre-school."

"Why?"

"Because I want."

They arrived at the playground near the pre-school shortly. It was actually the park beside the pre-school and all the pre-schoolers went there during break-time and after school to play in the play-ground. It was a big park, but the other one, where everybody went to, was bigger. During the afternoon, the little kids all went home and it was occupied by some people who wanted quiet.

Massie made her way towards the swings and Derrick sat down on the swing beside hers.

"Why are we here again?" she asked.

"It's nice here."

Massie looked around. It _is _nice. There were a few couples and a few people who just wanted to pass the time. There was even ice cream. Normally, Massie would want a place where everyone could see here and pay attention to her, but being here with Derrick was better than being in the big park with people she knew. Here, she could be herself, there, she had to be the alpha.

"Look!" she pointed to the ice cream. "Ice cream!"

"You want one?" Derrick asked with a smile. She nodded. He stood up and jogged over to the ice cream man and ordered one vanilla ice cream for Massie and one chocolate for him. He came back and handed Massie her ice cream.

"Wow. Massie Block is eating ice cream," he said jokingly.

She narrowed her eyes playfully and stuck her tongue out. He laughed.

"Let's play twenty questions," he suggested.

"Okay."

"But my turn first. Only I get to ask you questions and you can ask me questions some other time."

"That's not fair!"

"Yeah, it's not," he smiled cockily.

"I hate you," She deadpanned.

"You looove me," he smiled before finishing off his ice cream and standing up. He walked behind Massie and started pushing the swing.

"Favorite song."

"It changes from time to time."

"Store."

"Tiffany's! I absolutely love Tiffany's."

"Movie."

"I like a lot, but I guess my all time favorite would be Beauty and the Beast and Anastasia. Oh! Also Breakfast At Tiffany's."

"Two of your favorites are animated movies," he observed as he pushed her higher.

"Hey! Those two movies are just amazing! Even if the Anastasia died in real life," she defended.

"That was real?"

"Yes! But in reality she and her family died."

"Oh."

"Next question."

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Actually, I don't know. I used to want to be a singer, but then…I don't know."

"Tell me one thing people don't know about you."

"I'm getting scared because you're pushing me so high," Massie said. It was true. Derrick _is _pushing her really high.

"You're sacred? Maybe I should push harder…" he trailed off.

"No!" she giggle-protested.

He stopped pushing.

"Don't worry! I wouldn't have let you fly away," he whispered in his ear.

Massie blushed. "Really?"

"Yeah. You'll never get away from me," he said cockily.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Without another word, Massie took off running and Derrick, realizing what she was trying to do, ran after her immediately.

Massie hid behind a tree and waited for Derrick to pass. He did and when he didn't find Massie anymore, he stopped in his tracks. Massie slowly crept up behind him.

"BOO!" he yelled, turning around, causing Massie to give out a high-pitched scream. He laughed.

"Told you you'd never get away from me," he said.

"But I did," Massie protested.

"You came back to me, didn't you?"

Massie opened her mouth to protest, but there was nothing else she could say. She closed her mouth and smiled. He smiled back before leaning in and pressing his lips on hers.

Massie pulled back after a moment when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Derrick frowned but let her answer her phone.

"What?" she snapped to the person on the other line, her face showing how annoyed she was. Her expression relaxed when she heard crying on the other end.

"Claire?" she asked, "What's wrong? Why are you crying? What happened?"

"I…s-saw…Cam…k-kissing…Abby!" she wailed.

**Sorry it was so short…and I felt like it was OOC. Did you?**

**REVIEW!**


	12. What Are Friends For?

**Oh yeah, I forgot to say, Conner won't be here much, but he's very important to the plot. The ending would be completely different if he wasn't in this.**

**Collide – Chapter Twelve**

**What Are Friends For?**

Block Estate  
The Guesthouse/Claire's room  
Tuesday, November 3  
5:48 PM

"Claire! What happened?" Massie Block burst through the door of Claire Lyons's bedroom to see the blonde laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her cheeks streaked with tears.

"Cam was kissing Abby." Claire whispered.

Massie walked over to the bed and sat beside Claire. "Well, what exactly happened?"

Claire sat up. "Well, I was supposed to meet him at The Westchester. So I have my Mom drop me off in the parking lot, because that's where we're supposed to meet. My Mom leaves and while I was walking to the entrance, I saw him kissing Abby behind a van!" Claire said, more tears flowing down her face.

Massie wrapped her arm around the crying girl. "What did you do next?"

"I told him it was over, then I don't know, I slapped him."

Massie put her hands on Claire's shoulders and forced her to look at Massie. "You _slapped _him?"

Claire sniffed and nodded.

"Well, this is a bad situation, but I'm proud of you."

"Massie! What am I supposed to do?"

"You still like him?"

"Yes…but…I don't know if I can forgive him."

"First off, I think you need some time. Space. Think about whether you can forgive him or not. Think about whether you really want him back."

"I feel like such a hypocrite. When I kissed Josh, he forgave me. When I kissed Conner, he forgave me. Now, I don't know if I should forgive him."

"Well, he didn't forgive you in a snap, did he?"

The blonde shook her head.

"Exactly. Now I don't know why they would do something like this. Abby considers you her friend, right?"

Claire shook her head again.

"Why not? She was being friendly to you when we were on the Daily Grind."

"Massie, I have something to show you."

**-0-**

Fisher Residence

Cam's room  
Tuesday, November 3  
5:49 PM

"Dude!" Derrick Harrington burst through the door of Cam Fisher's bedroom to see the dark-haired boy laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm an idiot." Cam whispered.

Derrick walked over to the bed and sat beside Cam. "Yes. Yes you are."

Cam sat up. "What are you even doing here? Did you come here just to insult me?"

"Nope. I came here because you ruined my date with Block! And, you were insulting yourself. I was just agreeing to you."

"Oh. Sorry about ruining your date."

"Nah. It's fine. Now, tell me what happened."

"You sound like Dr. Loni."

"Shut up. Just tell me what happened."

"Well, I was supposed to meet Claire at The Westchester. So I was waiting for her and I was hiding behind this van because I wanted to surprise her when all of a sudden, Abby Boyd comes and kisses me! Then, Claire sees us kissing and she dumps me. After telling me that we were over, she slaps me. _Hard."_

"Claire slapped you?"

"Yeah. Look." Cam turns his head and shows Derrick his cheek where there was a faint pink handprint.

"Ouch."

Cam lets himself fall back into his mattress. "I have no idea what to do."

"Apologize."

"What?"

"Apologize."

"She won't take it. I broke her heart too many times."

"Dude, just apologize. Trust me on this one."

"Fine. But if things get worse, I'm blaming you for the rest of my life."

**~O~**

"I can't believe this. She actually thought she could do something to me! Revenge? Oh, hell no." Massie said, pacing in her room.

"What are you gonna do, Mass?" Dylan Marvil asked. Massie called the other members of the Pretty Committee after reading Abby's texts.

"Revenge on _her _for what she did to Claire."

"What?" Claire asked.

"No one messes with any member of the Pretty Committee, Claire. No one. Not even Abby Boyd."

"What are we gonna do?" Alicia Rivera asked.

"Well…"

**Meh. SORRY it was so short! AAAH!!! Well, you get some action in the next chapter anyways…**

**REVIEW! **

**Tell me what they can do to Abby.**


	13. Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Clique. Lisi Harrison does.**

**CHAPTER GOES OUT TO: **fanfictiontastic**! Tess, wow. You reviewed my chapters in one reading! Like, there was a review for every chapter! Now, you people, go read her stories and review. They're very much awesome. :D Also, there was someone who suggested that I do a video. I'm sorry that I don't remember your name, but this chapter is also for you!**

**A/N: Yes, I know. I hate myself too. Sorry for not updating! But, to be fair, I have good reasons! First, I just started school. Yeah. Where I am, school starts in June and ends in March. Then, my internet connection got disconnected! I was sad. And the last, best reason is…I had…dundundun…get ready for it, it's so awesome…I had…the best thing ever! I had writer's block. Isn't that great? Yeah! No. I seriously couldn't think of anything. Like, how to start this chapter…speaking of which, let's start this chapter cause you're probably not reading this anyway. ENJOY! I hope you don't hate me!**

**Collide – Chapter Thirteen  
Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold**

BOCD

The Oak

Friday, November 6

7:32 AM

"Now, remember, Abby and Conner start middle school today." Massie Block reminded the PC.

"Why are they even in middle school? Aren't they, like, sixteen?" Dylan Marvil asked.

"They are. But the director wants them to attend BOCD to 'get that middle school experience' since they've never actually been to middle school." Claire Lyons explained.

"Method acting is weird." Alicia Rivera commented.

"Not really, I mean, imagine Taylor Lautner being hired to do a movie that's connected to middle school and he goes to our school." Kristen Gregory said.

"Ehmagawd, that would be so cool! I heart Taylor Lautner!" Alicia said.

"Don't you have Josh?" Dylan said with her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, but this is different! It's _Taylor Lautner _we're talking about!"

All the talking about Taylor Lautner—even though he is incredibly hot—was annoying Massie. They couldn't see the point—the threat—that was right under their noses! The PC would be out in a snap when two _Hollywood A-List hotties _steps into the halls of BOCD! She had to do something. For the PC. For Claire! Abby stole her man. Massie couldn't even dream of how sad and hurt she would be if that happened to her and Derrick. She lost him once, she won't lose him again.

"Girls! Don't you see?" Massie snapped.

"See what?" Alicia asked.

"When Abby Boyd and Conner Foley step into the halls of the school, the PC would be out like last season's clothes! We need to do something! To preserve our spot. To show Abby that she made a grave mistake in kissing Cam and ruining my date with Derrick!"

"So we already go with the plan?" Kristen asked.

"Yes."

XD

Massie was right. The minute that Abby Boyd and Conner Foley stepped in, the student body crowded around them like desperate fangirls **(whoo! Fangirl!)** and fanboys.

The PC sans Alicia sat at their conjoined (with the boys) table with no expression on their faces, waiting for the signal from Alicia. They watched Conner approach the boys' part of the table and sit down, earning them a look of awe from the boys and annoyance from the girls. Well, the girls tried to be annoyed with the soccer boys because Conner sat with them but they just couldn't.

Finally, Abby sat down beside Cam and the rest of the PC glared at her. Cam looked down and pretended that she didn't sit down, and Derrick was watching them all warily and excited because he knew that something was bound to happen. That was one thing he liked about Massie. She doesn't take things lying down. She gets up and fights.

"Hola, BOCD," Alicia's voice rang around the cafeteria as she made her morning announcements.

"You're hot!" some guy from table 6 shouted out, which earned him a glare from Josh.

"Today, we welcome two new students, Abby Boyd and Conner Foley. They are attending our school as students, not celebrities, so please, no desperate fangirl or fanboy moments," she said before adding a small "*Cough* Kori *cough*."

"Next, due to the expulsion of two members of the Tomahawk soccer team, tryouts will be held tomorrow at the field. Please get your application forms outside the Principal's office and submit them to Tomahawk soccer captain, Derrick Harrington." The conjoined tables 18 and 19 cheered.

"Last, but not the least, please check your phones for a special announcement later. This has been Alicia Rivera, and I heart you."

Upon hearing Alicia's phone announcement, the PC simultaneously pressed 'send' on their waiting phones and all the phones inside the cafeteria buzzed. Massie watched with a smug smile as the students saw the message.

Derrick pulled out his phone as Alicia said the phone announcement and looked at Massie strangely as he received the message.

It wasn't a message. It was a video.

"_Hello, students of BOCD. I'm afraid I have some bad news. It seems like one of our students is a whore. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Is that your motto, Ms. Boyd? Because it seems like you've been stealing all your best friends boys." _Different pictures of Abby Boyd making-out with her best friends boyfriends flashed on the screen, the last one a photoshopped picture of her and Cam (because they didn't have one) and all the girls gasped at the picture of the seemingly perfect boyfriend. _"Be careful, girls. Keep your boyfriends close at all times. It's sad to say, but that was just the beginning…" _The video continued on for a good seven minutes, showing off Abby's bad side. Massie watched her as she watched the video, her eyes widening and her cheeks reddening. The video showed off everything she did, and it was all true.

Claire watched Abby's eyes widen as the video continued with a smug face. She was tired of everyone thinking she was weak and that they can do something like this to her. What kind of friend steals her friend's boyfriend, anyway?

:~:~:~:

The video wasn't the only revenge they had. Abby stood up and rushed towards the café' doors. As she opened it, Alicia came and threw a bucket of ice cold water towards her.

The cafeteria burst out laughing and table 18-19 watched her run away.

"Sorry Conner, but we had to do it," Alicia said as she sat on the seat previously occupied by Abby.

"S'okay," he said. "She needed a lesson anyway."

"Claire, can we talk?" Cam burst out, standing up.

Everyone turned around to face Claire. "Um, sure."

She stood up and followed him out.

Derrick went and sat beside Massie, whose eyes said that she was worried.

"She'll be fine."

She smiled. "If something happens to her, I'm blaming you," she teased.

"That hurts deep, you know."

"Aww, how sad, will a kiss make it better?"

He nodded.

"Too bad, so sad," she smirked before standing up and walking away.

"Nice, dude," Kemp commented.

"Shut up," he said before standing up and following Massie away.

He easily caught up with her and grabbed her hand while walking. Massie's heart beat faster, but she didn't show it.

"I'm still waiting for that kiss that'll make me feel better," he said.

"Keep waiting," she smirked.

"I'm very impatient."

"Patience is a virtue." **(my seventh grade teacher used to say that all the time…)**

"I don't care," he said before spinning her around and locking his lips on hers. They stayed like that until someone cleared his throat. They pulled apart and looked at a red-faced and awkward looking Conner Foley.

"Can we…uh…talk?" he asked Massie. She sighed. "Wait for me in front of the café."

He frowned but followed her anyway. Well, not really. He watched them from afar. He can't hear anything, but he was watching. They talked for a while before he saw them hug and Conner kiss Massie's cheek. Anger boiled up inside him and he walked away before bumping into a smirking Abby.

:~:~:~:

"What do you want?" Massie asked.

"Well, I don't really do this often, I mean, I'm Conner Foley, but I'm doing it now so I hope you accept it—"

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for using you and your friend."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Fine. I forgive you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you!" he said before enveloping her in a hug and kissing her cheek. Massie pulled away quickly and slapped his cheek.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! It's just that, the first time I apologized to somebody, they rejected me and you didn't and I'm just really glad you did."

"Fine. Whatever. Just don't do it again."

"Yes."

"I have to go find Derrick now."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Massie sighed as she walked back towards the café. She turned a corner and she felt her heart stop beating and fall to the ground.

**See how Massie's changing? It's because she's so happy with Derrick :D Sorry if this chapter sucked and it felt disconnected. Well, I felt that it sucked. I wrote this on two separate days, two weeks apart D:…and yes, there is a cliffhanger, because this story is about to end and I need to keep people wanting more…and, admit it, when you're writing a story, cliffhangers are fun.**

**REVIEW.**


	14. Should've Said No

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

**An update! So since I didn't prolong the wait for a month this time, I think you should give me something that'll make me happy *wink wink nudge nudge*. **

**Please don't hate me for what I'm going to do.**

**Collide – Chapter Fourteen**

**Should've Said No**

BOCD

Hallway

Friday, November 6

7:45 AM

_Massie sighed as she walked back towards the café. She turned a corner and she felt her heart stop beating and fall to the ground._

Massie Block was sure about two things.

She didn't just _like _Derrick Harrington. She _loved _him. All those times she rolled her eyes at Claire for saying she _loved _Cam came back to her and she wanted to take the eye-rolls back. She was now very certain that she was in love. And the sad part was, she never wanted to realize when she was in love if she had to find out _this _way.

Second, love hurts. _A lot._ Especially when the one who had your heart was the one who threw it on the ground, shattering it into a million pieces, a million glittery pieces that mocked you.

She was sure about another thing too.

Derrick Harrington was standing in front of her, his warm lips on Abby Boyd's.

She felt warm tears fill her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. No she won't. Especially since her friends, her _group, _the ones who looked up to her just came out of the café doors and stood there with shocked and horrified expressions on their faces.

Of course, they fell. They fell right when the cheating boy finally broke away and looked at her with a repentant and shocked expression on his face.

She broke away from his gaze. She couldn't take it. She looked to her friends, the people who had shocked faces. She could see that the girls—except one—were unnerved by what they were seeing. _Massie Block? Crying? Impossible!_

"Massie," Derrick said, but when she heard her name (not her last name), anger spread through her. _How dare he say my name like that? Like he doesn't know what's going on. Like he thinks I could let this go. Like he thinks I would forgive him if he says it like that._

The anger spread all through out, causing her to walk towards him and slap him _hard _across his pretty boy face. The sharp sound rang through the halls and their friends crowded around them, trying to block them from the crowd that just started to go out. She wiped her tears away before anyone could see as he clutched his right cheek.

She turned away from him, walking away and heading towards the bathroom, with her friends following her and his friends crowding around him. She kept quiet as she got in and realized that she didn't have her bag with her. She turned around but Claire Lyons's hand shot up, and there she found her Balenciaga. She got in and rummaged through it, taking out what was necessary to fix the little redness and puffiness and moisture around her amber eyes.

"Mass…are you…okay?" Alicia Rivera asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she responded, her voice a little bit shaky.

"Well..." Dylan Marvil started, but didn't finish. Nevertheless, Massie got what she was supposed to say.

"Oh, that? I already have a plan," she said, switching back to full alpha mode. Into the cold, heartless bitch who didn't feel anything. The one who doesn't get _hurt. The one who has no heart to break. _

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" Kristen Gregory asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said curtly, giving the dirty blonde a hard glare. Kristen looked away and the girls shared a look. A look that says "she's crazy, but let's just go with it." They tried to hide it from Massie, but she saw it anyway.

:~:~:~:

Derrick Harrington waited in Table 19 for the girls of Table 18 while he looked at the previous conversation in his phone.

**Derrick:** Look, Mass, I'm sorry.

**Massie:** …

**Derrick:** I swear, I'd take it back if I could. It was a mistake, a moment of weakness. I don't know why I said yes, please, give me another chance.

**Massie:** you think we could ever be the same?

**Derrick:** …

**Massie:** was it worth it?

**Derrick:** no! nothing is worth losing you.

**Massie:** you just did.

He whipped his head around when he heard the café doors open, but his heart sank when only three of them came in. Two blondes and a redhead. No brunette. No amber eyes. No _Massie. _

He knew that Alicia had lunch announcements, but where was Massie?

He felt his heart sink even lower when the three girls started whispering and shooting him glances. He bowed his head down in shame as his own friends looked at him warily.

When lunch announcements started, his heart didn't just sink, it _drowned. _In shame. In anger. In hurt. In regret. In _longing._

"Hola, BOCD, this is Alicia Rivera for your lunch announcements. Today, we have a very special announcement from one of my best friends, Massie Block. But before that, I have some school related announcements I have to share. First of all, trailer students, this is your first day of being allowed inside the Main Building for lunch and I welcome you to better food! Second, please don't forget to sign up for the soccer team and third, someone left their bag inside the gym. Principal Burns has it now. And now, Massie Block has a special announcement. This has been Alicia Rivera, saying I heart you."

Derrick felt everyone inside the café look at him and whisper. He didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that Massie Block was seconds away from ripping up his heart.

"This song is dedicated to my _boyfriend, _Derrick Harrington," he heard her say, and for a minute, his hopes went up, but they were diminished when she started singing.

_Strange to think the songs we used to sing,_

_The smiles, the flowers, everything, is gone._

_Yesterday I found out about you, _

_Even now just looking at you, feels wrong._

_You say, that you'd take it all back, _

_Given one chance,_

_It was a moment of weakness,_

_And you said yes._

_You should've said no,_

_You should've gone home,_

_You should've thought twice_

_Before you let it all go_

_You should've known that word,_

_That what you did with her,_

_Would get back to me._

_And I should've been there_

_In the back of your mind,_

_Shouldn't be asking myself why,_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me_

_You can see that I've been crying,_

_Baby you know all the right things, to say,_

_But do you honestly expect me to believe,_

_We could ever be the same?_

_You say that the past is the past,_

_You need one chance,_

_It was a moment of weakness,_

_And you said yes_

_You should've said no,_

_You should've gone home,_

_You should've thought twice_

_Before you let it all go_

_You should've known that word,_

_That what you did with her,_

_Would get back to me._

_And I should've been there_

_In the back of your mind,_

_Shouldn't be asking myself why,_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me_

_Ooohwoohoh,_

_I can't resist, before you go tell me this,_

_Was it worth it?_

_Was she worth this?_

_Nooowoohohno, no, no, nooowohno,_

_You should've said no,_

_You should've gone home,_

_You should've thought twice_

_Before you let it all go_

_You should've known that word,_

_That what you did with her,_

_Would get back to me._

_And I should've been there_

_In the back of your mind,_

_Shouldn't be asking myself why,_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me_

Every word she sang made a rip in his heart. In the end, those words turned his heart into a million pieces.

:~:~:~:

Alicia Rivera walked beside a silent Massie. She hasn't said one word after she sang. Not one word. Not even a sigh.

They made their way into the café and she noticed how Massie purposely avoided passing by Table 19, which was now moved away from Table 18. They sat down in silence while everyone else buzzed about with silent whispers.

"Are you sure that was a good thing to do, Massie?" Claire asked warily.

"Look, Claire, stop questioning me! I do what I want with my relationships and I don't need people like you to ask annoying questions!" she snapped. Claire looked hurt and Massie noticed. "Hey," she said in a softer tone, "I'm sorry. That was too much."

"It's fine. I understand."

"That was a beautiful song, Massie," Abby said, coming over.

"You do know that we can ruin your life in a snap, right?" Alicia asked.

"Ha. That video was good, but it can't ruin my life. Sure, in this small school, but there are more people around the world that love me."

"My mother is Merri-Lee Marvil. I can broadcast that video and every bad thing we can dig up about you on her show and you would be done," Dylan said.

"I'll sue."

"I can make sure that you are unable to get any great lawyer," Alicia retorted.

"And who are you to say that?"

"My dad is Len Rivera, the lawyer of the biggest names in Hollywood and some of the biggest businessmen of the country."

"Face it, Abby, you're nothing compared to us," Kristen said.

"Whatever," she scoffed before going away.

Claire and everybody else at their table noticed that Massie was abnormally quiet during the whole spat; that was _very _unlike her. Usually she was the one to diss, not the one who keeps quiet.

Claire shared a look with the PC and they silently agreed on one thing.

The Massie Block in front of them, the one picking at her food, was not the same Massie Block they knew.

**This chapter was sad. Yeah, especially the first part. I felt sad just writing it. But I was really inspired too. I don't know why. I just finished my update for Waking Up In Vegas and I was, like, I wanna write Collide…so I did and I came up with this. It has a little bit of angst in it. Could you feel it?**

**This is a sad chapter, but I think it's my favorite. It shows a part of Massie that we've never seen before.**


	15. The One With No Heart To Break

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

**I'M SORRY! I'm really truly sorry for not updating. It's just that, school is stressing me out and taking up all my time. I hope you guys don't hate me :(**

**Former President of the Philippines (and their first woman president), Cory Aquino just died. Rest In Peace.**

**Collide – Chapter Fifteen  
The One With No Heart To Break**

**The Westchester  
BCBG  
****Saturday, November 7  
1:46 PM**

Isn't shopping supposed to make girls feel better?

_Why isn't it working? _Kristen Gregory thought as she watched Massie Block sift through the racks as if she doesn't really care. Which is probably true. She looked like a mess too. Probably the only reason why her clothes match is because Alicia Rivera picked them out. She would've gone out with a bare face if Kristen didn't do her make-up. She looked fabulous outside, but Kristen could see—could feel—that she was a total mess inside. She barely said a word to anyone, she didn't even rate anybody. Dylan Marvil rated everybody. Out of curiosity, Kristen gave Massie an eight. She just shrugged and went inside the mall, not even bothering with their entrance and formation. Last night, during their sleepover, she didn't do anything. She just sat there, watching them with no expression on her face.

Kristen felt uneasy just watching her watch them.

~O~

Massie Block feels bad.

No. Not even bad. She feels horrible.

Actually, she felt like shit.

Complete and utter shit.

She doesn't even know why she went shopping today. Maybe she thought it could cheer her up. It's not working. Not at all.

Also, probably the only thing she has is her position, her being alpha. What would it look like if Alicia, Dylan, Kristen and Claire went out without her?

It would look like she was heartbroken.

Which she is.

But alphas have no heart to break.

They don't feel.

Why can't she be her alpha self now?!

The one that's not heartbroken.

The one that doesn't feel like shit.

Stupid heart.

She barely said a word today. She didn't even buy anything today.

What was the point?

What was the point of what they're doing?

Ratings, formations…what was the point of them now?

She only did it to become invulnerable.

Now she wasn't.

So why bother doing them?

Well, they do keep people from hurting her.

They were her shield. No matter how thin or thick they were, her clothes were her shield.

There was only one boy who broke through her shield.

But now she couldn't even say his name, fearing than when she did, she would break down and cry.

And Massie Block does not break down and cry.

At least not in public.

~O~

Claire Lyons feels bad too.

Probably not as bad as Massie, but she knows what Massie feels.

There are two things that make her feel bad.

First, she knows that Massie wants to be alone, but the other girls won't let her be alone, thinking that what she needs is company. Well, since Massie has never been this way before, they probably don't know what to do.

Second, Cam. He just makes her so confused! It's frustrating. She doesn't know whether she should accept the apology given to her yesterday and be his girlfriend again, or accept the apology and be his friend (either way, she's accepting his apology because Claire Lyons never turns down an apology). If she chose girlfriend, she might just get more problems (she has learned long ago—thanks to Dylan—that the Cam-Claire tandem is the typical on-again-off-again couple that every middle school/high school has). If she chose friend, he'll get hurt. She'll get hurt. Also, even if they call each other friends, they'll never be the same since their past might just interfere with heir friendship.

What should she do?

Ugh.

Boys are such big problems.

~O~

Josh Hotz made a face as Derrick Harrington missed another goal.

"HARRINGTON! SIT DOWN!" Coach yelled.

Derrick sat beside Josh on the bench and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Dude, you suck," Josh stated bluntly.

"I know that," he mumbled.

"Harrington, come over here," Coach called out, and Derrick wordlessly stood up and went over to the frustrated man.

Derrick has been sucking lately. Josh noticed that. Of course he knew the reason. Actually, Josh wanted to punch his face. Not just because they might lose tomorrow because of him, but because he cheated. Cam Fisher too. He wanted to punch Cam too. They were practically brothers and all, but when you cheat, you cheat. It was very stupid of them to do so. To Josh, the only acceptable time to cheat was when you…actually, you should never cheat.

But Josh is a good friend. He won't punch Derrick or Cam.

He could go punch Abby Boyd, but he wouldn't because she's a girl.

And Josh Hotz never hits girls.

Hit on girls…now that's what he does.

But only when he's single.

~O~

Derrick Harrington feels like a failure.

A complete and utter failure.

First, he feels like a failure because of soccer. He missed every single goal thrown to him by Kemp, by Josh, by Plovert, and by the whole team. He caught one from Cam, but he knew, by how much force he felt when he caught it, that Cam was just being kind and letting him catch it. Yeah, it didn't work. It just made him feel worse that the only way he could catch the ball was when someone pitied him. But he's not mad at Cam. They're going through the same thing. Cam understands. But still. He's the star goalie! The boys in Briarwood called him the 'Goalie God!' What happened to that?

The answer to that question was the second reason he feels like a failure.

What kind of a boy cheats right after the girl forgives him and takes him back? How long were they together anyway? A week? Then he has to be all stupid. Really stupid. He learned from Conner Foley that the only reason they hugged and he kissed her cheek was because Massie forgave him.

He knows how hard it is to get Massie Block's forgiveness.

Personal experience taught him.

It was very hard.

~O~

Chris Plovert learned something from Derrick Harrington and Cam Fisher.

He should never do something to Dylan Marvil, his girlfriend.

Actually, he barely feels like Dylan's his girlfriend.

They've barely spent any time together after the Halloween party.

First, there was the Cam-Claire thing (God, when will they ever just stay together or stay apart?), then came the Derrick-Massie thing.

She's always with her friends.

He knows that he should understand, he's with his friends too, but he just…can't. Right now, he wants to be with her, not with moody Cam, moodier Derrick, Josh, who looks like he wants to punch something—or someone—and Kemp, whose attempts at lightening the mood just makes him feel bad.

Maybe he should wait until this whole thing blows over.

Or maybe he should just leave this depressing, emo-causing scene and go to her.

Ugh.

Girls are such big problems.

**So sorry if that kinda sucked and it barely had any dialogue or anything :))  
**

**Oh yeah, Social Studies used to be my best subject, but now it's English (which used to be my second), because I just FAILED a test. I've been getting low scores in Social Studies lately, so make me feel better by reviewing? **


	16. Cause There's Beauty In The Breakdown

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Except for the two really long author's notes that I think you guys should read.**

**It has creeped up on us. Even me, and I'm the writer. The inevitable ending. Yep, this is the last chapter. I intentionally had two more chapters planned before the last, but the only way that would be possible was if I write useless drabbles that would just make the story drag on and on. So, this is the end. This is my first finished story. I feel proud of myself, but I also feel sad. It's over D:**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ, REVIEWED, FAVORITE-ED AND ALERTED. THANK YOU FOR KEEPING UP WITH THIS RETARDED STORY EVEN IF IT SOMETIMES SUCKED AND EVEN IF I WAS A CRAPPY UPDATER SOMETIMES. THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO ALL YOU GUYS.**

**And the title of this chapter came from Let Go – Boys Like Girls (cover). Also, I never planned on it, but this chapter takes place on Friday the 13****th****.**

**Collide – Chapter Sixteen **

'**Cause There's Beauty In The Breakdown**

**BOCD  
New Café; Table Eighteen  
Friday, November 13  
12:04 PM**

It has been one week since "The Incident", as the PC sans Massie call it. They don't talk about it at all in front of Massie. In one hundred sixty-eight hours(seven days), they have never once said his name in front of her. She'll just walk away, like the time when Dylan said the words 'goalie' and 'Tomahawks.'

These thoughts flittered across Claire Lyons's mind as she watched Massie Block play with her food. Correction. _Silently _play with her food. She has barely talked, let alone smile. The only time you would hear her voice was if they were in private or if she had something important to say.

Everything has changed. There were no more ratings, no formation. Just for experiment's sake, Kristen wore her mom approved outfit to school yesterday and Massie only gave her a once-over before staring out the window again. Claire thought she would be happier if the ratings and formation disappeared, but she was obviously wrong.

Everything's _way _different. They barely even hung out with the guys. Not that Claire really had anything to complain about that. She and Cam were trying out this new friendship thing and yes, their previous relationship brought an awkwardness, but surprisingly, it was slowly disappearing.

"Hey look, the guys are coming in from the trailers," Kristen Gregory announced to the table, and the redhead and the blonde turned to where she was looking. Claire side-glanced at Massie, but she was already preparing to leave. Before Claire could say anything else, Massie stood up and swiftly walked away, with the whole café watching her.

"Great, Kristen, look what you did," Dylan Marvil snapped.

"I'm sorry! I forgot," Kristen said, looking at the doors that Massie went out of.

"You know what, I'll talk to her," Claire said.

"Really?" Kristen asked, just as Alicia Rivera's voice filled the whole café.

"Yeah. Wait for us here," she said, standing up and following Massie. She saw the brunette at the end of the hallway, turning right.

"Massie!" Claire called out, but Massie was ignoring her. She ran to keep up with her, and they ended up in the bathroom.

"What is it, Claire?" Massie asked curtly.

"What's wrong with you, Mass?"

"Nothing."

"You've barely said a word this whole week!"

"So? I'm talking to you now, aren't I?"

"Come on Massie! You're _the_ Massie Block! You have to snap out of it!"

"I don't want to be _the_ Massie Block anymore," Massie said, looking down at her feet.

"_What?" _Claire asked, shocked at the words that came out of the brunette's lips.

"You know what? I never really liked Dempsey. He was more of a distraction to me. With Derrick, he made me feel carefree and alive and happy and just plain old Massie Block. With Dempsey, I had to keep up my act. I had to be _the_ Massie Block. The one everyone is scared of. The heartless queen. The alpha.

"Derrick never really cared if I was alpha. He liked me for _me_."

Claire just kept quiet, not quite knowing what to say. Massie continued.

"Sure, we were opposites. He was goofy, silly, aloof and immature. I was serious. Mature. Sometimes I think I'm _too _mature. But that's what made us perfect. We balance each other out."

There was a moment of silence wherein Massie just looked at the floor and Claire just looked at Massie. Seeing her alpha like that unnerved her. Massie is the strong one. She looked so vulnerable now. So diffident. So…_broken._

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe we're not perfect. Maybe he deserves someone better than me," she said.

"How can anyone be better than you?" the blonde asked.

"Lots of people are better than me. Like you. I never really hated you. You were a threat to me. You were confident. Cam liked YOU when I liked him. Everyone loves you. You're kind, sweet, cheerful and caring. I'm cold, cruel and heartless. You managed to turn my friends against me. You were the closest to dethroning Massie Block, the alpha bitch."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is."

There was silence. Claire can't really think of anything to say. She's never been in this position before. Seeing someone so strong break. It was different from the time when Massie broke down and cried in front of her, because _that _Massie was still Massie. Claire has no idea who this person in front of her was.

"I just wish I could find something I'm good at. Somehow, I can't find any. Alicia can dance. You can act. Dylan is so funny, and she's not fat at all. Kristen is really good at soccer and she's really smart too. Everyone loves you guys. I want to be loved, not feared. But I'm not loved. I'm feared. I'm not good at anything," she said.

Claire grabbed Massie's shoulders and forced her to look at the blonde. "Massie! What the hell are you talking about? You're amazing, okay? You might not see it, but we do. You're destined for greatness. You're brilliant—sure, your schemes could be mean and hurtful, but they're brilliant nonetheless. You _are_ good at something. You're good at a lot of things. You can sing. You can dance and no matter what Rupert Mann says, you can act. You're innovative. You have a brilliant mind. You're determined. You pursue what you want and stop at nothing to get it. You're hard-working. You've worked for everything you've achieved. You're a great person and no matter what you say, we love you."

"But the one who really matters doesn't, does he?"

"Yes he does! He loves you."

"But he doesn't love me enough."

Amber met blue.

Claire dropped her hands.

"I'm going to go out for some air. Don't follow me, kay? I need time to think." Massie said with a small, sad smile.

Claire nodded and watched Massie as she walked away.

"I'll see you next period," she called out.

~O~

Madame Vellon has been teaching for sixteen minutes and Massie Block is still not sitting beside Claire. Actually, the PC hasn't seen Massie yet. Five minutes before French started, the PC spread out around BOCD and looked for her. They didn't find her. She's also not answering her phone.

Massie Block is missing.

Claire, Alicia, Kristen and Dylan have all been fidgeting in their seats due to worry.

"Can we just go and look for her, please?" Alicia asked, on the verge of desperation. "In addition to being deaf, Madame Vellon is practically blind. When she turns around, she won't see us sneak out."

"But we could get suspended for cutting classes!" Kristen said, worrying about her scholarship.

"But this is an emergency!" Claire reasoned.

"If I get suspended, I might lose my scholarship—"

"What' s more important? Your scholarship or looking for your _missing _best friend?" Dylan demanded.

There was silence for about five seconds before Kristen said, "Fine. Let's go."

Once Madame Vellon turned around, the PC hurriedly stood up and swiftly—but silently—tiptoed out of the room.

Dylan, Claire and Kristen turned right, towards BOCD's doors, but Alicia turned left, towards the art department.

"Leesh! Where are you going?" Kristen asked.

"We can_not _do this alone. The boys have art after lunch on Fridays. We need their help," Alicia pointed out.

"She's right," Dylan agreed.

"Point." Alicia raised her index finger.

So they made their way towards the art department.

**Dylan: **We're here outside the art department. Go out. NOW. Don't ask why, just go out NOW –D, A, C, K

Dylan pressed send and her heart beat a little faster with every second it took for Plovert to reply.

**Plovert: **we're on our way out. we just need to distract Vincent.

A few seconds later, the girls heard the sounds of chaos and _four _boys came out.

"Where's Derrick?" Claire asked.

"He doesn't feel like going out," Cam said as he examined the orange paint on his forearm.

"What did you guys do?" Kristen asked.

"Paint fight." Kemp shrugged, paint free.

"We have an emergency here!" Alicia snapped her fingers, bringing attention to her. "And Cam, I bet Derrick wouldn't hesitate to go out when he hears that Massie's missing."

"What?!" The boys asked in unison, their eyes widening. The girls put their fingers on their lips, silently telling them to _shut up._

"Yes, she's missing, now go get Derrick because we have to look for her!"

The boys hurriedly sneaked back in and a few minutes later, Derrick Harrington rushed out. and looked at the girls, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm sorry, Derrick. We were just talking in the bathroom, then she said that she would go out and talk a walk and that I shouldn't follow her. I didn't know it would lead to this," Claire explained, her head bent down low.

"It's not your fault," he mumbled before sprinting away, leaving everybody watching his back.

"Friday the thirteenth was never a good day," Plovert said.

"Can we just go and look for Massie now?" Dylan said, on borderline desperation.

~O~

Derrick Harrington was pedaling as hard as he can. Normally, the feel of the wind on his hair would make him feel calm, but it wasn't working now. It wasn't working at all. He looked left and right, searching for even the slightest hint of the silky auburn hair he knew so well.

After biking around for nearly an hour, Derrick hopped out of his bike and collapsed on the green grass of the Westchester park. He looked up at the gray sky that was threatening to soak the world in it's tears.

At least the sky was empathizing with him.

"You can see everything. Tell me, where is she?" he demanded from the sky. The moment the words escaped his lips, he instantly felt like slapping himself for being an idiot. He just demanded the sky to talk to him.

The sky answered with a million raindrops.

"Nice answer," he mumbled, sitting up and wiping the water away from his eyes. As he did so, he saw a couple, the girl sitting on the swing with the boy pushing her. The scene transported him to ten days ago, November 3. His and Massie's ruined date.

The answer popped in his mind. He tilted his head to look at the sky. "Thank you!"

He grabbed his bike and started pedaling to the park near the pre-school.

~O~

The first thing he saw was her hair, dripping wet. She was sitting on the swing. He approached her reluctantly, and when he was behind her, he pushed the swing. She didn't flinch, and he knew that she knew he was there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Alicia, Claire, Dylan and Kristen are looking for you," he said.

"Then what are _you _doing here?"

"I was looking for you too."

Silence overpowered them.

"Mass—," Derrick started.

"Stop the swing," Massie said, cutting him off. She stood up and turned around to face him and her amber eyes were glistening, either from the rain or from her own tears, Derrick doesn't know.

"We can't do this," she whispered.

"What? Why not?" he demanded.

"What you did," she started, and the sky thundered. "What you did hurt me, and it hurt a lot."

"I'm sorry. I never meant to do it," he mumbled.

"But you still did and if I took you back, how can I be so sure you wouldn't do it again?"

"Look, Massie, it was a moment of weakness! I swear it'll never happen again," he said.

"How many weak moments will you still have, huh? I can't just be a toy you hurt and you can't just expect me to take you back that easily!" she said, her voice raising an octave higher.

He was silent.

"Plus, we'll never be the same again," she added.

"We can fix this! I know we can! Come on, Massie!" he said, reaching across the swing to grab her shoulders. She flinched at his touch, but he didn't drop his hands. He wanted to hold her, to never let her go.

"No, Derrick. You can't fix something that's already broken," she said, tears dripping down her cheeks. Her tears, not the sky's.

"Yes, you can. You can stick the pieces together," he reasoned.

"But it'll never hold. There's always going to be that one piece that'll break away and everything would be different and it won't be the same again. It'll never hold," she said, her voice thick with the silent tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

The deafening silence fills their whole bodies and swallows them whole.

"Please. Just let me go. Maybe in the future. If we meet again, maybe we can be together again. Maybe that means we were meant for each other. But not now," she said, and he dropped his hands, both of them feeling empty. But they were both strong. They'd hold on to themselves and wait if they were really meant to be.

He took a deep breath and said, "Goodbye, Massie Block."

"Goodbye, Derrick Harrington," she said, turning around and walking away with her head held high, in true Massie Block fashion.

"I love you," they both whispered, but only the sky heard them, and it gave a loud crack of thunder.

Massie Block kept walking away.

Derrick Harrington kept watching her go.

_Standing out in the rain, __  
Knowing that it's really over,__  
Please don't leave me alone,__  
I'm flooded with all this pain, __  
Knowing that I'll never hold you,__  
Like I did before the storm_

_**(tears stream, down your face, when you lose something you cannot replace…**_**Fix You – Coldplay…that was the motivation song for the ending, but I used Before The Storm by Jonas Brothers and Miley Cyrus, because it fit more)**

**That was the saddest ending I've ever done, but it feels…right. There was too much drama in the way and they were too young. How can you be so sure at thirteen? **

**Feel free to attack me with torches and pitchforks.**

**Yeah, I know, you guys probably hate me right now. I feel the same way.**

**I hate romanceismyguiltypleasure too.**

**BUT…**

**Don't fret, my loves, for there will be a sequel!**

**Entitled…**

**A Little Too Not Over You! **

"**Tell me why, you're so hard to forget." After 8 years of trying to move on, Massie Block and Derrick Harrington find each other again…does this mean they're meant to be? Maybe. Maybe not. Sequel to Collide.**

**They'll be 21.**

**So read it. I'll be posting it soon.**

**Love,**

**Romanceismyguiltypleasure**

**PS, for the sequel, would you want to keep it a ClaireCam and DylanPlovert, or would you be okay if I made it a DylanCam and ClairePlovert?**


End file.
